


Запомни этот день (другого может не быть)

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, M/M, Steve Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Стив любил Тони когда-то, он в этом не сомневается, но любит ли сейчас? Ему кажется, что уже нет, что всё прошло и осталось далеко позади. Но в одно мгновение всё меняется. Вот только к лучшему ли?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразная обложка:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c824201/v824201715/c11a2/zAdKx8tFggQ.jpg

Стив медленным, неторопливым шагом направлялся к парковке, издали примечая свой мотоцикл, одиноко стоящий и окружённый светом фонарей. Тени, отбрасываемые байком по кругу, образовали замысловатую фигуру. Словно магические письмена или высеченные на закатанной в асфальт земле руны, которые какой-нибудь ссохшийся и древний, как сама земля, друид написал, желая продлить своё существование, сохранить и поддержать едва теплящийся в нём огонёк жизни.

Отмахнувшись от странных мыслей, Стив ускорился, поёжившись от прохладного ветерка, пробирающегося под куртку и леденящего влажную кожу. Не самой лучшей идеей было принимать душ перед выходом, но… Но возвращаться в их с Тони дом с чужим запахом на себе казалось неправильным. Казалось кощунством или богохульством. Забавно, ведь в Бога Стив давно перестал верить. Когда принял сыворотку, или когда увидел, на что способен Тессаракт, или когда стал свидетелем инопланетного вторжения, или… Да много было поводов.

И всё же брак для него до сих пор оставался чем-то священным. Впрочем, их с Тони брак трещал по швам не первый день, наверное, оттого Стив и не особо чтил его святость.

Он и сам едва помнил, когда именно это произошло — когда он почувствовал, что то, что прежде казалось нерушимым, самым прочным и настоящим в его жизни, начало рассыпаться. Они оба это начали? Или Тони? Или… сам Стив? Но в какой-то момент он просто проснулся и открыл глаза, понимая, что всё ушло, что его больше ничего рядом с Тони по сути не держит. А поблизости, словно так всё и должно быть, появилась она и её улыбка. И глаза, в которых бушевал океан. И руки, которые казались самыми нежными и ласковыми на свете. И всё закрутилось, завертелось, как карусель в парке аттракционов, и Стива затянуло в буйство ярких красок, новых впечатлений и сумасшедших чувств. И это не шло ни в какое сравнение с Тони, с тем, что он испытывал рядом с ним: холод, отстранённость, будто они чужие друг другу, недомолвки и молчание, пустые взгляды и…

И больше Стив не хотел к нему, как это было раньше, не рвался домой, лишь бы скорее увидеть Тони и обнять его, не спешил покончить с делами на базе, только бы снова оказаться рядом, близко-близко, разделяя тепло и воздух на двоих.

Так бывает, успокаивал себя Стив. Это нормально, убаюкивал он совесть. Любовь проходит, и нет виноватых в том, что подобное произошло, повторял он себе снова и снова. И, несмотря на все старания, уйти совсем не мог.

А надо бы, наверное, просто собрать вещи, рассказать всё Тони, излить душу и уйти, не терзая больше себя и не давая начать новую жизнь Тони. Надо бы. _Hадо бы_. Да вот только никак. Страх от одной только мысли об этом раскручивался где-то за рёбрами и перекрывал доступ кислорода. Та жизнь, что есть сейчас, тот уклад, к которому Стив так долго привыкал после разморозки… Он боялся это потерять, боялся, что всё опять покатится стремительно настолько, что он не сможет это остановить, летя в пропасть, прямиком в объятия дьявола.

Он столько раз уже порывался, готовый покончить со ставшей практически невыносимой за два с небольшим месяца двойной жизнью. Однажды даже собрал вещи и написал записку, адресованную Тони, к которой приложил кольцо… Вот только такое расставание тот точно не заслужил.

А может, и заслужил, порой думал Стив, потому что Тони не замечал ничего. Не стремился сделать хоть какой-то шаг, чтобы наладить их отношения, отдалился, остыл и словно забыл о Стиве. Стоило только подумать об этом, и какая-то нехорошая злость расцветала в груди. Почему Тони плевать? Почему его совершенно не заботит их разваливающаяся на куски семья?

А потом Стив вспоминал, что и сам не лучше, что и ему тоже плевать, по сути. Если бы он так желал сохранить их брак, то не сбегал бы при каждом удобном случае в чужие объятия целовать чужие губы.

И совесть — или то, что от неё осталось, — сжимала сердце цепко и сильно, словно опутывала в паутину колючей проволоки.

Он изменник. Он предатель. Он лжец. Он…

В кармане пиликнул телефон, и Стив тряхнул головой, заглушая не вовремя проснувшееся чувство вины. Два месяца оно молчало, пусть и дальше молчит.

Пропущенный звонок от Тони около часа назад. Именно в тот момент Стив был с…

Не дав вине снова развернуться в груди, Стив быстро сел на мотоцикл, убирая телефон обратно в куртку. Взгляд перед этим мазнул по экрану и фотографии Тони, на которой тот улыбался фирменной улыбкой.

Тоской отозвалось сердце, ведь раньше увидеть его улыбку Стив мог практически в любой момент и в живую, а не с экранов или снимков в газетах и журналах. Раньше… было хорошо, что и мысли не возникало, что может быть так, как сейчас. Что пошло не так? А главное, когда? Едва ли Стив мог вспомнить. Казалось, что это продолжается вечность и никогда они не были счастливы, просто не могли быть, иначе бы не допустили творившейся теперь неразберихи. Но Стив помнил. Помнил, как от одного взгляда на Тони день становился лучше, все дурные мысли улетучивались, стоило только ему обнять или нежно поцеловать его в макушку. Помнил, как сердце сбивалось с ритма от звонкого смеха и дыхание перехватывало от прикосновений проворных пальцев.

Куда это всё делось? Каким образом исчезло, а они допустили?

Впрочем, Стив не был уверен, что хотел бы всё вернуть как прежде. Не верил, что на пепелище снова может разгореться пламя. И потому всё чаще и чаще в последнее время думал о разводе.

Так было бы правильно. Разумно. Именно так ведь и поступают разумные люди, когда перестают любить друг друга, — расстаются и начинают заново, уже с другими людьми.

И пусть страшно, зато верно.

Стив завёл мотоцикл и выехал с парковки, полный уверенности в принятом решении.

Он завтра же поговорит с Тони и попросит развод.

Дома он, поднимаясь на лифте, пытался унять дрожь в пальцах. Так было каждый раз, когда Стив возвращался, а кожа ещё горела от чужих прикосновений. Не страх, но что-то… что-то хуже, тревожнее. Нечто, что изнутри размалывало в порошок.

Столько раз Стив представлял, как приходит домой, а на пороге Тони смотрит на него зверем, готовым вот-вот растерзать на куски. Видел, как наяву, его взгляд, полный… боли, или злости, или обиды, или смирения, или всего сразу — каждый раз по-разному, и не мог и слова ответить.

Так странно. Всё это. Стив знал, что хочет уйти, но в то же время не мог представить, как такое возможно.

Короткий звон о нужном этаже отвлёк, и Стив вышел из лифта, на ходу осматриваясь. В помещении было пусто и темно. Тихо. Словно никого не было вообще, но он знал, что Тони дома, спит — Джарвис оповестил по прибытии.

Стив, на пути скидывая куртку на кресло, пошёл на кухню. Желание лечь спать было сильным, но голод ещё сильнее. И хоть Стив не одобрял перекусы перед сном, он знал, что не уснёт с пустым желудком. На ощупь найдя выключатель и включив свет, он замер. Стол, обычно пустой, был накрыт однотонной скатертью, на противоположных концах стояли тарелки и фужеры, на салфетках рядом с ними лежали приборы. По центру стола в аккуратных подсвечниках высились свечи, точнее то, что от них осталось — оплавленные огарки. Между ними Стив разглядел керамические горшочки, противень, укрытый фольгой, и бутылку вина. Открытую. Полупустую.

Тони его ждал. Долго, судя по тому, что свечи успели сгореть дотла.

Эта мысль билась в голове снова и снова.

Тони его ждал. Готовил, сервировал стол, до последнего надеясь, что его муж придёт. Или хотя бы ответит на звонок.

Но ведь они ничего не планировали. Кажется. И до годовщины ещё больше месяца. И…

Их первое свидание. В этот день было их первое свидание. Они отмечали каждый год. Довольно странная традиция, но… У них никогда ничего не было нормальным и обычным. И первое свидание исключением не стало. Его приходилось переносить пять раз. То Фьюри решил, что им всем необходимо собрание, то очередной злодей попытался захватить мир, то ещё что-то. В итоге Тони это надело, и он просто похитил Стива. Разумеется, похищением это не было, потому что Стив не сопротивлялся, но… Тони тогда ворвался в его комнату, облачённый в броню, закинул на плечо и утащил в джет. А после они полетели в Сан-Франциско и весь день катались там на канатных трамваях и ели хот-доги с бургерами.

Это было лучшее свидание в жизни Стива. Да и вообще лучший день в его жизни. Сколько бы ни прошло времени, воспоминание о том дне всегда приносило радость и заставляло губы растянуться в лёгкой улыбке. Даже сейчас.

Но он забыл. И не ответил на звонок. А Тони не дождался. Возможно, этот вечер смог бы что-то изменить. Возможно, они бы поговорили, обсудили проблемы, уладили их и попытались всё наладить. Возможно… Но Стив забыл об этом дне и не ответил на звонок.

Кончики пальцев закололо, а в груди разгорался пожар. Перед глазами стояла картина того, как Тони в одиночестве сидит за накрытым столом и постоянно смотрит то на часы, то на телефон. Ждёт и не притрагивается к еде, веря, что Стив вот-вот придёт. Бросает взгляды в сторону лифта, заламывает пальцы и тянется позвонить. Час-второй-третий. И, когда, наконец, надежда крошится в пыль, уходит, не утруждаясь уборкой.

Пожар добрался до сердца и сдавил горло. И что-то глубоко-глубоко внутри рвалось сейчас к Тони. Подойти тихонько, чтобы не разбудить, обвести щёки, лоб, губы нежно и аккуратно, видеть, как мерно вздымается его грудь и подрагивают ресницы, а после как можно тише забраться к нему под одеяло, обнимая крепко.

Когда они последний раз спали вместе? Просто спали, прижимаясь друг к другу?

Стив не мог вспомнить. Ни объятий, ни поцелуев, ни прикосновений.

Они уже больше даже не спали в одной комнате на одной постели.

Он не мог заставить себя идти туда, в _их_ комнату, предпочитая спать в гостевой. Не потому, что близость Тони стала не то чтобы не приятна, скорее, чужда — хотя именно это и твердил себе Стив каждый вечер, а потому, что стыдно. До ужаса стыдно находиться там и делить ночи с Тони, когда только днём он был в объятиях другой.

Есть расхотелось. И быстрым шагом, словно позорно сбегая, Стив вышел из кухни, скрываясь за дверью гостевой.

Что бы ни случилось сегодня, завтра он поговорит с Тони о разводе.

А стыд… Рано или поздно всё проходит.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро для Стива началось непривычно поздно. Он никогда не позволял себе долго томиться в постели и спать до полудня, предпочитая вставать в несусветную рань и идти на пробежку. Но сегодняшний день оказался исключением. Не потому, что ему стало внезапно лень, просто уснуть получилось лишь поздней ночью. Хотя, скорее уж, ранним утром.

Он и сам не мог понять причину, ведь раньше никогда не жаловался на плохой сон и всегда засыпал практически сразу, как только голова касалась подушки. Но что-то тревожное и нехорошее засело глубоко в сознании и изнутри глодало. Изъедало до самых костей, как какой-то паразит или хворь вроде той, что в фильмах о зомби уничтожила людей, превратив их в жаждущих свежей плоти монстров. Стив хотел бы списать это на плохое самочувствие, магнитные бури или давление, но обманывать себя почему-то не получалось.

Стыд и вина были причиной того, что он не находил себе места, ворочаясь с бока на бок.

Но к утру всё… не исчезло, нет, но чувства, что тянули грузом в груди, ослабли. И дышать стало легче.

И, пока Стив принимал холодный душ, решимость крепла. Он сейчас же пойдёт и всё объяснит Тони. Больше откладывать нельзя. Да и не к чему. Стив не верил, что можно что-то исправить. Возможно, он мог бы попытаться, если бы почувствовал, что Тони это нужно, что и он стремится навстречу, готовый стараться ради них. Если, конечно, от них ещё что-то осталось.

Но Стив не ощущал ничего. Только пустоту, которая ледяной стеной высилась между ними и, кажется, росла изо дня в день.

А вчерашний вечер и ужин… Тони мог бы и дождаться, если бы хотел. Если бы правда хотел, то дождался бы. Но он не стал, пойдя по более лёгкому пути, выбрал плыть по течению и позволить ему привести всё туда, куда оно несёт.

Так почему Стив в одиночку должен бороться? Разве брак не подразумевает _вместе_ преодолевать преграды, _вместе_ встречать радости и горести?

Наспех обтеревшись и одевшись, он направился на кухню позавтракать, надеясь встретить там Тони. Но кухня была пуста. И ничего, никакая даже крошечная деталь не напоминала о вчерашнем вечере.

Заварив чай и приготовив омлет с беконом, Стив сел за стол, мельком бросая взгляд на часы. Обычно в это время Тони уже просыпался или, если проводил ночь в мастерской, выбирался оттуда на свет божий. Но, кажется, не сегодня.

— Джарвис, где Тони?

— Мистер Старк просил вам передать, что улетел в Марсель на встречу с инвесторами и прибудет, скорее всего, завтра после обеда.

— Что? Он… уехал? — Вилка с противным звуком царапнула по тарелке. Стив отбросил её в сторону и откинулся на спинку стула.

Кажется, вселенная явно не согласна с его решением развестись, но волновало его не это.

Какого чёрта Тони не сообщил ему лично? Неужели это так сложно — предупредить за пару дней, что уезжаешь? Они ведь не чужие друг другу люди. Да и вообще, это как минимум невежливо…

Но вполне нормально для них. Стало нормальным в какой-то момент. Так что винить в чём-то Тони и злиться — значит лицемерить. Ведь и Стив уже давно не предупреждал ни о собраниях, ни о миссиях, ни о том, что отлучится или уедет куда-то. Они давно уже… Боже, они ведь даже не говорили уже толком. Здоровались и перебрасывались раз в два-три дня парой фраз. Порой не виделись по несколько дней.

Разве это нормально? Разве так обращаются друг с другом люди, связавшие себя узами брака? Люди, которые любят друг друга?

Если до этого Стива ещё терзали сомнения, нерешимость, то теперь он знал, что развод — это правильно. Они уже давно перегорели. Стив и Тони кончились. Есть только Стив, есть только Тони. И нет больше смысла пытаться что-то собрать и склеить, нет больше смысла стараться ради того, чего уже не существует.

_любовная лодка разбилась о быт_  
С тобой мы в расчёте  
И не к чему перечень  
взаимных болей бед и обид. 

Покончив с завтраком, Стив помыл посуду, убрал её в шкаф и на секунду замер, обводя взглядом кухню. Так тихо и спокойно. Но завтра всё изменится, и как знать, быть может, он уже никогда здесь не появится. Странное чувство. Чужеродное и неприятное. Впрочем, резкие и глобальные перемены Стив никогда не любил, хотя они и случались в его жизни довольно часто.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стив прикрыл глаза и немного откинул голову назад, а после резко сорвался с места, уверенным шагом направляясь в их с Тони спальню. Где-то в шкафу должны лежать документы, которые пригодятся для развода. И Стив решил, что лучше их найти сейчас, чтобы как можно скорее разрешить все бумажные дела. Детей у них нет, а претендовать на имущество Тони Стив и не собирался, так что, если сам Тони не начнёт упрямится, как он иногда делал, адвокаты смогут развести их без нервотрёпки и лишней волокиты. Шуму в прессе будет много, без этого никуда, но Стиву было плевать. Он хотел покончить со всем и начать новую жизнь, в которой его уже ждала прекрасная женщина.

В комнате царил беспорядок, свойственный Тони. Незастеленная кровать, разбросанные вещи, парочка чертежей на прикроватной тумбочке, планшет и пустая чашка с коричневыми разводами там же. В воздухе до сих пор пахло его одеколоном и лосьоном после бритья.

На мгновение Стив застыл, словно не решаясь ступить внутрь. Сердце сбилось и гулко ударилось о рёбра, но почти сразу же восстановило обычный ритм. Пальцы немного подрагивали, и Стив несколько раз сжал руки в кулаки, успокаиваясь, и зашёл в комнату. Подошёл к шкафу и открыл его быстрым движением, взглядом утыкаясь в коробку на верхней полке, где обычно хранились все важные документы. Руки потянулись, чтобы снять её, на секунду зависнув в паре сантиметров, будто от страха, что ударит током. Стив дёрнулся, притягивая ладони к себе. В ушах бухала кровь, и дышать стало трудно, но он тряхнул головой и быстрым движение взялся за коробку, опуская её на пол перед собой.

Уже всё решено. Не стоит сейчас сомневаться.

Уверенным движением Стив открыл коробку и начал просматривать документы, откладывая ненужные в сторону. Пролистывал папки, изучал какие-то бумаги, связанные с компанией Тони, в которых, откровенно говоря, не понимал ничего. Даже несколько прочитанных строчек, написанных юридическим языком, сводили с ума. Неужели в этом и правда возможно разбираться?

Когда почти половина коробки была разобрана, Стив наткнулся на странную, довольно увесистую папку без каких-либо надписей. Только наклейка с замысловатым логотипом, состоящим из кубка и переплетений вокруг него, некой фирмы на светло-голубом картоне. Папка казалась чужеродной, какой-то… Стив не мог объяснить, но подсознательно чувствовал, что её тут быть не должно. Он отложил её отдельно ото всех остальных документов, решая посмотреть позже.

Спина затекла от неудобного сидения на полу, и Стив, убрав все бумаги снова в коробку, оставляя только нужные, вернул её на место и, подхватив загадочную папку, пошёл на кухню. Он и сам не заметил, что прошло больше двух часов, и желудок настойчиво требовал перекуса. Найдя в холодильнике контейнер с салатом и апельсиновый сок, Стив уселся за стол, открывая папку.

Документы, которых там оказалась целая пачка, насторожили, и он отодвинул салат в сторону, полностью сосредотачиваясь на них.

Везде, на каждом листе мелькало имя и фамилия Тони, его данные вроде даты рождения, а также рост, вес и всё то, что редко можно встретить в деловых бумагах. Скорее, в медицинских. И Стив начал внимательнее вчитываться.

_Одышка, приступы удушья, отёки, тяжесть в правом подреберье, слабость…_

_Цианоз, увеличение печени, набухание шейных вен…_

_Недостаточность кровообращения по левожелудочковому типу, недостаточность кровообращения по правожелудочковому типу, синдром кардиомегалии, астеновегетативный синдром…_

Анализы, анализы, какие-то снимки, похожие на рентгеновские, на которых Стив смог разглядеть очертания сердца и рёбер. Большую часть из написанного он не понимал, иногда даже слово с первого раза прочесть не мог.

Пока он пытался разобраться в этом, сердце громко бухало, а голова немного кружилась.

Это не было похоже на обычное обследование, да и Тони не из тех, кто добровольно раз в полгода будет терпеть врачей, лишь бы только проверить здоровье. Он даже после ранений или несчастных случаев в мастерской как можно дольше откладывал поход в больницу. А здесь… здесь, похоже, он чуть ли не каждые пару дней посещал докторов, судя по датам.

Что же…

Взгляд Стива внезапно застыл, зацепившись за слова.

_Клинический диагноз: ДИЛАТАЦИОННАЯ КАРДИОМИОПАТИЯ._

На мгновение мозг завис, и Стив тупо смотрел перед собой, чувствуя, как что-то внутри ёкает. Словно в предсмертной лихорадке. Он понятия не имел, что это за болезнь, разве что «кардио» намекало на связь с сердцем. Но сам диагноз звучал… нехорошо. Это явно что-то… что-то…

Он сорвался с места и чуть ли не бегом направился в комнату, распахнул дверь, так что она с грохотом впечаталась в стену, и включил ноутбук. В поисковой строке вбил название болезни и открыл первую же вкладку.

Буквы быстро замелькали перед глазами, складываясь в предложения, состоящие из непонятных Стиву медицинских терминов. Он перечитывал их по несколько раз, но смысл так и не доходил до взбудораженного сознания, и это злило. Стив, зажмурившись, вздохнул, успокаивая бешено стучащее сердце, снова посмотрел на экран, пролистывая страницу до более понятных слов, и остановился на причинах болезни.

Злоупотребление алкоголем; профессиональный контакт со смазочными материалами и металлами; отравление тяжёлыми металлами; наследственная предрасположенность.

Стив не знал, болел ли Говард, но в остальном… И алкоголь, и постоянная работа в мастерской с раннего детства, и палладий в крови — всё это медленно приводило Тони к этому.

Стив почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться, как давным-давно при приступе астмы. Через силу заставляя себя дышать и не поддаваться панике, он снова начал листать страницу, останавливаясь, увидев «Прогноз».

_Крайне неблагоприятный… Велика вероятность внезапной смерти… Средняя продолжительность жизни…_

Дальше Стив не читал. Не смог себя заставить, захлопывая крышку ноутбука и убирая его подальше. Он понял, что дрожит, только через несколько мгновений, когда, наконец, пелена перед глазами пропала и он смог видеть.

Тони умирал.

Но это ведь невозможно, этого просто не могло быть. Как такое могло случиться? Не могло, только не так. Не таким глупым способом, не от какой-то дурацкой болезни. Он должен, обязан, чёрт возьми, был прожить лет до восьмидесяти минимум назло всем вокруг и в старости досаждать каждому своими шуточками и бесить окружающих тонной саркастических замечаний, сводящих с ума. Или совершить глупость на миссии, пожертвовав собой и спасая этим мир. Да как угодно, но только не от болезни, совершенно идиотской и…

Почему Тони не рассказал? Почему держал в тайне от него? Это не какая-то ерунда и не мелочь, это серьёзно. А они, чёрт подери, не чужие друг другу люди!

— Джарвис, ты знал об этом? — хриплым голосом спросил Стив, оперевшись локтями в колени и опустив голову.

— О чём именно, сэр? — без единой эмоции уточнил Джарвис. И Стиву показалось, что тот над ним пытается таким образом насмехаться или, скорее, поиздеваться. От этого в груди внезапно вспыхнула злость. Может, он и заслужил, но… Но не сейчас, хотя бы не сейчас! Неужели нельзя просто ответить?

— О том, что Тони смертельно болен! — грубо бросил Стив и вперился яростным взглядом в потолок.

— Разумеется, — всё так же спокойно произнёс Джарвис и, наверняка предугадав следующий вопрос, добавил: — Но мистер Старк приказал никому не сообщать об этом. И вам в первую очередь.

Стив медленно опустился на пол рядом с тумбочкой, едва чувствуя ноги, и закрыл лицо ладонями. Злость, что буквально секунду назад разрывала на части, пропала, и на смену ей пришла пустота. Будто из него всё выкачали, выпотрошили, оставляя только оболочку, и сделали чучело.

Он был растерян и не знал, как быть дальше. Всегда раньше Стив знал, что должен делать, даже если попадал в тупик, оказывался в ужасном положении. Представлял, как поступить, выбраться из этой ситуации и идти дальше. Но теперь… ничего. Впереди мерещилась только темень. Мрак, густой, плотный, как утренний туман в низине у реки, а за ним пустошь, выжженная дотла. И это страшно.

Наверное, никогда ещё не было настолько страшно, что тело мелко подрагивало, как от холода, и дышать получалось через раз, и сглотнуть никак, потому что горло свело. А в голове только «Тони-Тони-Тони»…

Так не бывает. Всё это дурной сон, навеянный чувством вины, нужно только проснуться, и тогда он закончится. Но Стив понимал, что это не так, что всё так просто не решится и ему никуда не деться. Не скрыться, не убежать, не забыть. Не сейчас. Не после того, что он узнал.

До слуха, будто через слой ваты, донёсся звонок, и Стив нашарил рукой позади себя телефон. Он едва смог прочитать имя, которое высветилось на экране, а потом ещё несколько мгновений пытался понять, кому оно принадлежит. Но, честно говоря, в этом не было и необходимости. Стив не хотел сейчас разговаривать, даже с ней — тем более с ней, — и нажал кнопку сброса.

Он никогда так не делал. Только если Тони оказывался поблизости. Но даже в этом случае писал ей сообщение и обещал перезвонить, как только появится время.

Но теперь стало плевать. На неё, на то, что она может обидеться, на… да на всё плевать. И когда через пару минут звонок повторился, Стив просто отключил телефон, швыряя его куда-то в сторону.

Он сидел неподвижно, бездумно смотря в стену перед собой, и не мог ни о чём думать. Только о том, что Тони смертельно болен, а он даже не замечал этого. Или не хотел замечать, настолько поглощённый бурным романом на стороне. Может, именно из-за болезни Тони и стал таким: закрытым, отстранённым, необщительным? Испугался и ощущал себя потерянным, в душе надеясь на поддержку от самого близкого человека, надеясь, что уж Стив-то заметит, как Тони в нём нуждается? Но Стив замечал лишь свою мелкую обиду и ту, что заставляла чувствовать себя особенным и любимым.

Стив потёр лицо и тряхнул головой, отгоняя душащее чувство вины. Да, он виноват, но сейчас это не поможет, сейчас…

Краем глаза он заметил свой альбом, лежащий на полке в тумбочке, уже успевший покрыться тонким слоем пыли — так давно Стив к нему не прикасался. Всё не было времени, да и желания тоже, честно говоря.

Пальцы пробежались по плотной картонной обложке с каким-то абстрактным рисунком, оставляя следы на пыли и всё не решаясь открыть её. Но спустя мгновение Стив всё-таки распахнул альбом и взглянул на первую зарисовку. На ней был вид на озеро в Центральном парке, по глади которого плавали утки и парочка диких гусей. На нескольких следующих страницах Стив также нарисовал природу и изменившийся за долгие годы город. Дальше была команда. Наташа, расслабленная и уставшая после долгого дня. Клинт, напряжённый и сосредоточенный, на тренировке. Как всегда солнечный и жизнерадостный Тор. Брюс с книгой в одной и кружкой чая в другой руке. А после только Тони. В мастерской за работой, на кухне за готовкой, в гостиной, лежащий на диване и дремлющий, после миссии, измотанный и еле стоящий на ногах. И ещё десятки его изображений, абсолютно разных и в то же время таких одинаковых, пропитанных нежностью и заботой. Любовью.

На последнем рисунке Тони улыбался. Так, как он улыбался только близким: искренне, широко, с морщинками в уголках глаз и ямочками на щеках. В такие моменты его глаза начинали светиться, как майское тёплое солнце, и Стив всегда согревался под его лучами, ощущал себя как никогда живым и счастливым, чувствовал, как умирает и в то же время возрождается, как что-то в груди распахивается, а потом сжимается, желая сохранить этот момент в памяти, запечатать его глубоко-глубоко, чтобы потом, в минуты потерянности и отчаяния, вспоминать и вспоминать.

Раньше ради одной улыбки Тони Стив был готов продать душу. Раньше… Нет, он и сейчас готов. Только бы Тони снова хоть раз так улыбнулся и… И Стива пронзило осознанием.

Ничего не прошло, не перегорело и не исчезло.

_Просто он забыл, как Тони может улыбаться._


	3. Chapter 3

Точки голографических часов на стене мерно мигали, отмеряя секунды. Цифры сменяли друг друга то слишком медленно, то слишком быстро. Время.

Время.

Стив раньше не придавал ему особого значения. Очнувшись в новом веке, он сожалел, что не мог вернуться в свой мир, прежний, но это скорее была тоска по прежним знакомым и близким, чем по времени, отчаяние от невозможности снова с ними увидеться, поговорить. Но потом, когда он привык, что ничего уже не изменить, всё прошло. Лишь изредка накатывала ностальгия, оставляя после себя лёгкую улыбку, а время перестало иметь какое-то значение, ценность и святость. Стив зажил жизнью обычного человека, который просто движется по течению, мало задумываясь о том, как всё вокруг меняется. И меняется неудержимо, необратимо.

До этого момента.

Было странно и страшно, что казалось даже немного забавным. Подспудно Стив всегда знал и понимал, что переживёт всех знакомых и Тони в том числе, похоронит их всех, в сам останется жить, в одиночестве коротая дни до конца жизни. Но это просто мимолётные мысли, от которых не так уж и трудно было отмахнуться. А теперь… Теперь они не были просто мыслями, и отмахнуть их в сторону не получится.

И время стало вдруг важным. Значимым. Его бы сейчас чуть больше, а ещё лучше, отмотать назад, чтобы… Чтобы что? Предупредить, предотвратить, что-то изменить?

Вина снова развернулась в груди. Каким же он был дураком, каким же был слепцом.

И лишь один вопрос крутился в голове: есть ли ещё шанс исправить всё с Тони? Потому что Стиву он был нужен. И шанс, и Тони.

Стив горько усмехнулся. Почему он всегда опаздывает?

Он прикрыл лицо ладонями, немного надавливая на глаза, чтобы снять напряжение, потёр щёки. Кожу стянуло от засохших слёз. Медленно поднялся с пола и пошёл в ванную, умылся холодной водой и посмотрел в зеркало: покрасневшие глаза, припухшие веки, беспорядок на голове — вид как после пьянки. Если бы Стив мог напиться, конечно. Жаль, что не мог. Он хотел бы. Хоть на чуть-чуть забыться и забыть о том, что узнал. Хотел бы совсем не знать о болезни Тони и не узнать никогда.

Разве так не было бы проще? Ведь и Тони не хотел рассказывать. Почему всё случилось так, как случилось? Зачем он вообще взялся за ту папку? Жил бы спокойно и подал документы на развод…

Тони дал бы его, интересно? Сейчас, при этих обстоятельствах?

Дал бы — Стив в этом не сомневался — и после… умирал в одиночестве.

Стив оттолкнулся от раковины и вернулся в комнату. Сквозь шторы пробивалось солнце, часы показывали раннее утро. Боже, и сколько он тут просидел? Впрочем, так даже лучше: меньше ждать возвращения Тони. Джарвис говорил, кажется, что тот приедет после обеда. Времени как раз хватит, чтобы успокоиться, насколько возможно, и подготовиться к разговору. И Стив знал только один способ сделать это: пойти в тренажёрный зал. Не теряя ни минуты, он добрался туда и, наскоро обмотав ладони бинтом, принялся колотить грушу.

Сколько бы Стив ни пытался, мысленно представить будущий разговор не удавалось. Он даже не знал, как его начать: подойти к Тони и начать издалека, подбираясь к теме здоровья, или спросить напрямую? Хотя о каких разговорах могла идти речь, если они и не общались по-человечески уже долгое время. Наверняка Тони что-то заподозрит и найдёт причину уйти. Вопросы в лоб его могут напугать, а тонко намекать Стив никогда не умел.

И в какой-то миг даже проскочила шалая идея оставить всё как есть, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, и пусть всё идёт своим чередом. И сразу же стало противно и от самого себя, и от того, что подобная мысль увидела свет. Это было омерзительно. Стив не имел права отворачиваться от Тони теперь. Не имел права вообще отворачиваться. Но прошлого не изменить, однако настоящее и будущее — возможно. И он ради этого сделает всё.

Час за часом незаметно пролетели, Стив успел дважды сменить грушу, как Джарвис сообщил, что Тони приехал и сейчас поднимается на лифте.

Сердце трусливо ёкнуло, но Стив заглушил страх и, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, пошёл в душ. Наскоро помылся и, по пути зайдя в комнату за папкой, направился на кухню. Тони всегда по возвращении домой первым делом выпивал чашечку кофе, вкусного, «правильного», а не той бурды, что подавали в самолёте, поэтому Стив точно знал, что найдёт его там.

Ладони вспотели, и картон папки от этого пошёл волнами. Так же сильно Стив волновался, пожалуй, только когда делал Тони предложение. Но тогда волнение было приятным, вперемешку с предвкушением и восторгом. Сейчас же оно было тревожным. Сейчас Стив не видел будущего, лишь мрачную дымку и пепел.

Тони стоял спиной к Стиву, у кухонного прилавка, отбивая по столешнице замысловатый ритм и мурлыча под нос мелодию. В воздухе витал лёгкий запах трав и немного кисловатых ягод, но никак не привычный запах кофе. Это заставило Стива нерешительно замереть ещё в дверях. С каких пор Тони пьёт чай?

«Может, с тех самых, как узнал о болезни, придурок?» — ехидно и ядовито ответил внутренний голос.

— Чёрт, — едва слышно ругнулся Стив и твёрдо шагнул вперёд. — Привет, — как можно обыденнее поздоровался он, привлекая внимание Тони. — Как долетел?

— О. — Тони резко обернулся, словно не ожидая увидеться, и изогнул губы в несмелой улыбке. — Здравствуй, Стив. Долетел хорошо, спасибо. — И снова отвернулся.

От напряжения воздух загустел и окислился. Стив сжал челюсти, как никогда раньше ярко чувствуя пропасть, что теперь разверзлась между ними. Плевать, какой бы глубокой и широкой они ни была, он её преодолеет и окажется на одной стороне с Тони. Чего бы это ни стоило.

Тони налил чай в любимую кружку и, держа её аккуратно, чтобы не обжечься, прошёл к столу, ногой отодвигая стул. Он уже поставил кружку и собирался сесть, как Стив уронил папку на стол. Получилось громче, чем он рассчитывал. И со злостью, которая вдруг царапнула в груди. Не на Тони конкретно, а на всё: на саму ситуацию, на себя, на чёртову болезнь, на холодность между ними… Он просто хотел выяснить, наконец, почему Тони не рассказал правду, почему он… Стив просто хотел знать, есть ли ещё что-то между ними, есть ли у него шанс.

Глаза Тони резко расширились, страх и паника плескались в них, а ладони вцепились в край стола так сильно, что Стив на секунду испугался, не рухнет ли он на пол.

— Ничего не хочешь объяснить? Рассказать? — спросил Стив, когда молчание затянулось. Получилось немного грубо, возможно, и чтобы смягчить положение, он добавил: — Тони?

Тот сжал кулаки и отвёл взгляд от папки. Снова взял кружку и, крепче схватившись за ручку, прочистил горло.

— Судя по всему, ты уже прочёл содержимое. — Его взгляд мимолётно метнулся к папке, а потом он посмотрел на Стива. Жёстко, прямо, с вызовом. — И в курсе моей… моего состояния. Не понимаю, что ещё могу рассказать. — Не сделав ни глотка чая, Тони выплеснул его в раковину и спокойно принялся споласкивать кружку. Лишь прямая спина выдавала его напряжение.

Это показное спокойствие, эта чуть ли не надменность и безразличие вывели Стива из себя. Они ведь говорят не о какой-то мелочи вроде просроченных счетов или продуктах, которые надо было купить.

— Не понимаешь?! Ты не понимаешь?! — Стив ударил по столу. Тони дрогнул. — Почему ты молчал? Об этом рассказать не хочешь!

Пока Стив тяжело и загнанно дышал, ожидая и в то же время страшась ответа, Тони выключил воду, поставил кружку дном вверх на бумажное полотенце и замер. Только напряжения больше в его ссутулившихся разом плечах не было. Он низко опустил, почти обессиленно повесил голову и, почему-то Стив был уверен, прикрыл глаза.

Сожаление окатило и чуть не сбило с ног. Не стоило вот так: грубо и резко, словно предъявляя претензию. Тони перенёс довольно долгий перелёт, да и его болезнь. Мало ли как она сказывалась на таких путешествиях, а эти бумажки в папке, пестрящие заумными словами, ни на грамм не могли описать состояние, только сухие факты.

И Стив было потянулся, протянул руку к Тони, желая забрать слова и извиниться, как тот обернулся.

— А как я должен был о таком рассказать? — Тони поднял взгляд, и Стив едва не отшатнулся. Усталость, нехорошая усталость в нём будто имела физический вес. — Привет! Как дела? Вот у меня паршиво, я подыхаю, — наигранно, с фальшивой улыбкой проскрипел он.

И как кипятком ошпарило на последних словах. Стив захлебнулся воздухом и не мог вздохнуть, пока Тони не продолжил:

— Я… испугался? — Все маски слетели с его лица, как шелуха, показывая настоящего Тони: напуганного, растерянного, потерянного, беспомощного. Таким его Стив не видел ни разу и не хотел видеть, потому что это заставляло и его бояться. Заставляло страх в груди мелко вошкаться и скрестись, подвывая диким зверем. — Испугался, не знал, как рассказать, как… Я думать об этом боялся, от одной мысли… — Он снова отвернулся, дыша взахлёб, и тихо произнёс: — Я думал, так для всех будет лучше.

Стив не понимал. Пытался изо всех сил, но не мог понять, каким образом неведение стало бы лучшим вариантом. Да, он сам думал об этом, но это было глупо, и неправильно, и уж точно никак не лучше для всех.

— Я ведь всё знаю, Стив, — глухим, но спокойным голосом сказал Тони. Сердце трусливо пропустило удар. — Знаю про измену. — Он обернулся с блёклой улыбкой и усмехнулся. — Я ведь не идиот. Может, я плохо разбираюсь в чувствах и людях, но… понять всё оказалось не так уж и сложно.

Идиотом здесь себя почувствовал Стив. Неужели всё было так… очевидно? И, возможно, не только Тони, но и все вокруг уже поняли, что он неверный муж. Это объяснило бы и тяжёлый взгляд Хилл, и те мимолётные взгляды Фьюри, которые тот порой кидал во время разговоров, и ожидание в глазах Наташи, словно она ждала, когда же он сам признается наконец. И если они все знали, то как же смотрели на Тони? С сожалением? Стало понятно, почему он старался как можно реже появляться на базе. А может, и потому, что не хотел пересечься с ней, ведь наверняка узнал, к кому и куда Стив сбегает…

Стыдно. Как же стало стыдно и противно от самого себя… До тошноты, до желания умыться, содрать кожу, насквозь пропитавшуюся ложью, обманом и чужим запахом.

— Я сначала хотел прибить её, — усмехнулся Тони. Стив с трудом смог понять его слова за шумом в ушах, посмотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза, едва дыша. — Уничтожить, стереть с лица земли, чтобы ничто не напоминало о ней, словно её и не существовало вовсе. Потом тебя. Залезть в костюм и выбить из тебя всё это дерьмо, всю дурь, все… — Тони покачал головой, тихо посмеиваясь, и громко вздохнул. — И развестись. Вычеркнуть тебя из своей жизни, забыть совсем о тебе. Хотел не знать о тебе… не знать тебя и… — Он судорожно дышал, в уголках глаз блестели слёзы, но Тони не позволил им сорваться, крепко зажмурившись. — А спустя несколько дней пришли результаты анализов, и всё это перестало иметь смысл, — выдохнул он после недолгого молчания. — Выяснение отношений, развод — всё стало казаться таким глупым, таким… Что бы тогда у меня осталось? Ничего. Ни… никого. И я решил оставить как есть. Тогда была бы хотя бы видимость, иллюзия, что всё хорошо, что всё как прежде, — дрожащим голосом, быстро, словно боясь не успеть, говорил он. — Что нет никакой болезни, что у меня… у нас всё нормально. Я не хотел ничего менять, терять тебя. Но и подпускать близко тоже… Думал, что ты… что так ты отдалишься, отстранишься. Считал, что ты сблизишься с… ней и не будешь потом, после моей… — Он замолк на несколько мгновений, будто боялся произнести что-то, но должен был и потому подбирал слова. Сердце Стива стучало заполошно и громко, ему казалось, этот стук набатом грохочет в комнате.

— Я надеялся, что если стану держаться от тебя на расстоянии, то тебе будет легче после моей смерти, — наконец произнёс Тони как приговор.

Стив был уверен, что лишь чудом удержался на ногах. Его трясло, и дышать стало не просто трудно — невозможно, словно воздух превратился в жидкость или исчез совсем.

Даже узнав об измене и болезни, Тони думал о нём, о Стиве, о том, как будет лучше для него. Думал, как помочь ему избежать разрушающего чувства потери.

В глазах темнело с каждым ударом сердца, и это напоминало приступы астмы. И уж лучше и правда чёртова астма, уж лучше задыхаться и раздирать горло кашлем и хрипами, уж лучше находиться на грани потери сознания от болезни, чем происходящее сейчас. Это слишком, просто слишком. Невозможно, невыносимо, страшно и нереально.

Как их жизнь могла превратиться в сущий кошмар, а они допустили?

— Но ты всё узнал, и теперь это уже не важно, — прошептал Тони, возвращая в действительность. Его глаза смотрели прямо на Стива, куда-то вглубь и с тоской, от которой хотелось сбежать, лишь бы только не видеть. Стив знал — чувствовал, что это не всё, есть что-то ещё, но не хотел услышать. Он не вынесет больше, не справится. Он уже не справлялся, еле удерживая себя от… то ли от желания разнести всё вокруг в щепки, то ли от желания исчезнуть, раствориться, пропасть. Но Тони продолжал смотреть, словно впитывая в себя его образ. — Я дам развод, если попросишь, — сказал он глухо, но уверенно. — Иди к ней. Я не буду удерживать, осуждать или винить. Я всё понимаю, Стив, и не хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь из-за вины и тем более жалости. Мне это не нужно. Ты не обязан жить в хосписе. — Он ободряюще улыбнулся, но Стив видел лишь крепко сжатые челюсти и повлажневшие глаза. И надо было что-то ответить, сказать, что никуда он не уйдёт, не бросит, и вина с жалостью здесь совсем ни при чём, обнять, прижать близко-близко и не отпускать от себя ни на шаг. Но Стив не мог. Физически не мог не то чтобы произнести хоть слово, а вздохнуть нормально, ощутить себя живым. Ему казалось, что его выбило из тела и он теперь нечто бесплотное. Только глаза Тони напротив помогали понять, что он всё ещё здесь, настоящий. А Тони молчал, смотрел и молчал, резал без ножа, вспарывал и оголял каждый нерв одним взглядом. — Я дам тебе время собрать вещи.

Он опустил взгляд и, не оборачиваясь, скрылся за дверями лифта.


	4. Chapter 4

В полной тишине каждый вдох и выдох казался оглушающим, как взрыв, и стук сердца в ушах, словно автоматная очередь. И прямо как на поле боя, время и пространство сузились до одного крошечного мгновения — здесь и сейчас.

Здесь и сейчас Стив будто прямо перед глазами видел, как рушилась по кирпичику жизнь. Его и Тони. Их жизнь. Одна на двоих. Рассыпалась стремительно, а он стоял и смотрел. И ничего не делал. Не мог, не хотел, не?..

Хотел. И мог. Ещё мог ведь?

Сделать хоть что-то, что угодно. Должен, обязан. И сделает. Только бы позволили, только бы не отталкивали, только бы не прогоняли. Да даже если Тони его пинками из Башни будет выгонять, Стив вернётся и, как побитый пёс, будет у дверей сидеть, но не уйдёт. Больше не уйдёт, потому что здесь его место, рядом с Тони. Всегда было. Нигде больше он не сможет чувствовать себя так же, как с ним: на своём месте, правильно и естественно. И ведь знал об этом, всегда знал, но почему-то разрешил себе забыть, отмахнуться, заблуждаться и думать, что ошибался. И позволил Тони считать себя брошенным и ненужным. Позволил ему утонуть в одиночестве, страхе и отчаянии.

До сих пор в памяти проносились слова Тони, сказанные перед уходом. Слова, полные уверенности, что Стив уйдёт, что прямо сейчас пойдёт собирать вещи и к возвращению Тони исчезнет. Неужели он и не сомневается в этом? Неужели Стив и правда дал причины так думать?

Это убивало. Заставляло ненавидеть себя и презирать настолько, что хотелось… Стив не знал, чего именно хотелось. Отмотать назад и, как сказал Тони, никогда с ним не встречаться. Может, тогда бы Тони не пережил всего этого, тогда бы он был счастлив. А Стив причинил ему столько боли…

Но было и много хорошего, прекрасного, волшебного. Важно ли ещё всё это для Тони? Или боль так сильна, что прошлое уже не имело для него значения? Стив не хотел об этом думать. Боялся так думать. Потому что для него это было важно и значимо.

И он скажет об этом. Признается, что дороже него никого нет и не будет, что он совершил самую ужасную ошибку всей жизни, когда решил, что перестал любить. Отдаст всего себя на суд Тони, и пусть уже он решает его судьбу и распоряжается его жизнью. Она всегда принадлежала лишь ему одному.

Стив не знал, сколько прошло времени, но солнце уже начало опускаться, а Тони всё не возвращался. И от этого паникой скручивало за рёбрами.

Вдруг с ним что-то случилось из-за болезни? Припадок или что там могло произойти с его диагнозом? Хотя Джарвис наверняка сейчас отслеживал местоположение и самочувствие Тони тщательнее, чем прежде. Но доводы, вполне обоснованные и убедительные, не могли успокоить бешено стучащее сердце.

Он не должен был его отпускать! Позволить уйти с ожиданием, что вернётся в пустой дом, и истерзанной в клочья душой.

Какой же поганый из него муж и спутник жизни… А ведь когда они только сошлись, все его, Стива, предостерегали и предупреждали, что Тони разобьёт ему сердце. Как же они ошибались… И было бы забавно, не будь всё настолько ужасно.

Стив и не заметил, как сполз на пол и теперь сидел прислонившись к холодильнику, пряча лицо в ладонях. То ли от стыда, то ли от страха.

На улице темнело. Кухня наполнялась тенями, вылезающими из-за углов. Словно призраки средневековья, древние инквизиторы, пришедшие по его душу, они окружали, наседали, готовые поглотить его без остатка. Но стоило лишь услышать шум поднимающегося лифта, как они попрятались испуганно.

Тони.

Он всегда был источником света, что разгонял любую тьму. И сейчас тоже спасал, продолжал спасать, несмотря ни на что. И почему Стив решил, что сможет жить без его света?

Он поднялся, придерживаясь за дверцу холодильника. Перед глазами резко потемнело и поплыло. Наверное, потому, что Стив долго просидел на полу без движения, но он не был уверен, что это не из-за страха. Подойти ближе или остаться на месте? Что говорить, как себя вести? Он ощущал себя мальчишкой на первом свидании или, скорее уж, провинившимся школьником в кабинете директора. Хотя нет, и это сравнение не подходило, он был… Да никем он не был. Просто идиотом, который сгубил и свою жизнь, и жизнь Тони, а теперь боится воочию увидеть дела рук своих.

Раздался звук, оповещающий, что лифт прибыл, а Стив так и не смог взять себя в руки. Двери открылись, освещая помещение. Сердце остановилось в оцепенении.

И, кажется, не у него одного. Тони, только заметив Стива, застыл, судорожно вздохнул и словно всё пытался что-то сказать, но не находил слов.

Стив стоял как вкопанный, не решаясь и не находя силы сделать шаг, и только смотрел-смотрел на него, будто впервые, и не мог насмотреться.

— Стив?.. — наконец выдохнул Тони, подходя к нему чуть ближе, но всё ещё держась на достаточном расстоянии. — Ты… Почему ты ещё здесь?

Стив вглядывался в его глаза, боясь найти в них хоть каплю претензии или осуждения. Не хотелось и представлять, что Тони не доволен его присутствием. Но тот был лишь удивлён, явно не ожидая увидеться. Это ударило под дых и вышибло остатки спокойствия. Тони и не рассчитывал, что Стив всё ещё будет здесь.

Надо ответить, что-то сказать, потому что больше видеть в глазах напротив столько страха и боли не было сил.

— Я никуда не уйду, Тони.

Он ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что Тони испуганно всхлипнет и отшатнётся, отводя взгляд, что начнёт рвано дышать и заламывать пальцы.

— Почему? — скачущим голосом спросил он, решаясь всё же опять посмотреть на Стива. Его глаза повлажнели и ярко блестели в свете улицы за окном. — Если из жалости или… или вины, то не надо… — Он мотал головой и, казалось, из последних сил сдерживался. Его плечи подрагивали. — Не надо, пожалуйста, Стив… Не надо.

Стив сам не помнил, как оказался рядом, на расстоянии протянутой руки.

— Я не уйду, потому что люблю тебя, — тихо, но уверенно произнёс он. — Я люблю тебя, Тони. И больше никогда не оставлю.

Тони рвано задышал. С ресниц его сорвались слёзы, скатываясь по щекам и падая на рубашку.

Стив сделал последний шаг навстречу и притянул его к себе, прижал крепко, впиваясь пальцами, как утопающий, чувствуя родное тепло, почти забытое, чувствуя, как что-то внутри словно наконец собирается воедино и позволяет снова дышать полной грудью, чувствуя, как всё тело прошибает насквозь импульсом, искрой, дарующей жизнь. Тони в его руках крупно дрожал, цеплялся за футболку, прижимался ещё ближе, будто боясь, что Стив исчезнет. И ощущать его рядом было так правильно. Его руки, его дыхание, биение его сердца под ладонью, его кожа и запах. Его Тони, целиком и полностью.

Как он мог думать, что есть кто-то лучше?

— Я не исчезну, обещаю, — прошептал он. Слёзы застилали глаза, мешали дышать, но он продолжал: — Никогда, слышишь? Больше никогда. Я не должен был тебя оставлять, я так виноват перед тобой. Прости, если сможешь. Но только позволь остаться, быть с тобой. Я люблю тебя. Только тебя. Только ты, Тони… Только ты. Всегда…

Он отстранился и взял лицо Тони в ладони. Тот зажмурился и теперь вцепился в запястья Стива сильно и крепко, оставляя следы от ногтей.

— Я не отпущу тебя, — выдохнул Стив ему в губы, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. И начал покрывать его лицо кроткими нежными поцелуями, словно испивая всю боль до капли, вбирая её в себя, продолжая шептать слова, откровенные и чистые, что лились из глубины души, открытой настежь перед Тони. Он сцеловывал слёзы и трепетно оглаживал щёки, скулы, будучи едва в силах стоять. Он задыхался от нежности вперемешку с горечью, утопал в ней, погружался всё глубже и глубже, как в трясину. Рёбра плавились от жара в груди, а голова кружилась.

— Пожалуйста, Стив… — как в бреду шептал Тони и снова прижался к Стиву, утыкаясь носом в плечо. — Пожалуйста, не исчезай. Не ходи к ней. Прошу… Я-я не смогу больше так. Я не выдержу снова. Пожалуйста… Не смогу без тебя. Не смогу… — Его шёпот опалял кожу и заставлял сгорать заживо, разрывал сердце на куски и переламывал разом все кости. — Не ходи к ней, Стив… Не сейчас. Потом, когда меня уже не будет, но только не сейчас… Я-я… Прошу…

— Ни за что, слышишь?.. Никогда, — только и мог ответить Стив, ближе прижимая Тони.

***

Он не помнил, сколько они стояли там, в тишине, обнимая друг друга. Тони упокоился и дышал теперь размеренно и глубоко, всё так же вцепившись в Стива и положив голову ему на плечо. И это было так…

Всё как в первый раз, но без сладости, всё как будто в последний раз, только больнее.

Стив отогнал все тёмные мысли и держался за то, что между ними сейчас и здесь. За то, что ещё целое, пусть и треснувшее, что ещё живо, пусть и истерзано. Они выходят, вылечат… Вместе.

До спальни они добрались, сцепившись ладонями и переплетя пальцы, словно стоило хоть на секунду разъединиться — и всё рухнет. И впервые за долгие месяцы уснули в одной постели.


	5. Chapter 5

Стив проснулся резко, в одно мгновение сел на кровати и начал часто дышать. За рёбрами копошилась странная тревога, и, словно пытаясь её унять, он потянулся рукой к груди и потёр, как часто это делал Тони.

Тони.

Стив осмотрелся и увидел пустую половину кровати. Неужели ушёл? Конечно, Тони имел на это право, мог просто собрать все свои вещи и уехать или собрать вещи Стива и вышвырнуть вместе с их владельцем. Но вчерашний разговор… Стив думал, что он что-то изменил между ними. И то, как Тони отчаянно цеплялся за него, как просил, как ночью, может, бессознательно, но крепко обнимал, прижимался, а Стив так же крепко обнимал в ответ, боясь отпускать. Вдруг Тони жалел об этом?

От шума крана в ванной он чуть не подпрыгнул. Уставился на дверь и еле сдерживался от того, чтобы не зайти туда. Это ненормально, ему нужно успокоиться. В конце концов, Джарвис сообщил бы, нуждайся Тони в его помощи. И если бы Тони надумал уйти, тоже.

Покачав головой, он встал и принялся застилать кровать.

— Я тебя разбудил? — раздалось со стороны ванной, и Стив увидел Тони, который замер у двери, будто не решаясь зайти в комнату.

— Нет, конечно нет, — качнул головой Стив. Он не отрывал взгляда от Тони, смотрел в его глаза, боясь найти сожаление, но тот только немного неловко переминался с ноги на ногу и сжимал в руках стакан с водой и блистер таблеток. — Всё нормально? — с ноткой тревоги спросил Стив. — Ты в порядке?

— О, это?.. — Тони закинул таблетки в выдвижной ящик тумбочки и поставил на неё стакан. — Да, это так, ничего страшного. — Он криво улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд. Напряжение от него расходилось волнами, затапливая комнату. Стив и сам не понял, как оказался рядом, аккуратно взял его ладонь в свою, а другой нежно провёл по щеке.

— Мне тоже неловко, — шепнул он. — Я знаю, что невозможно вот так сразу вернуться к тому, как было раньше, после всего, что… случилось. Не хочу давить на тебя, но ты чувствуешь себя неуютно, и я просто хочу это исправить.

— Я не чувствую себя неуютно, Стив, — перебил его Тони. — То есть я… — Он опустил голову, утыкаясь лбом Стиву в грудь, обвёл пальцем его обручальное кольцо и вздохнул. — Я чувствую себя лишним, как будто не имею больше права быть рядом, касаться или…

Сердце пропустило удар. Стив зажмурился и обнял Тони, целуя в макушку.

— Нет, Тони, нет. Ты можешь, ты… — Так ведь не должно быть. Если кто и не имел права, так это Стив, если кто и должен чувствовать себя лишним, чужим, так это Стив. — Прости меня, — выдохнул он, не зная, что сказать и как утешить. Все слова казались пустыми и бесполезными, и он лишь сильнее сжал Тони в объятиях, чтобы тот ощутил присутствие не только физическое, но и душевное, чтобы понял, что он больше не один и не будет один, что он может касаться, если захочет и когда захочет, и ему не нужны причины и поводы, кроме желания. Тони тяжело выдохнул и заёрзал, обвивая руками его талию, положил голову на плечо Стива и носом ткнулся в шею. Его ладони скользили по спине, иногда замирали, и Стив чувствовал, как дрожат руки в эти мгновения. Он пальцами зарылся в волосы Тони и начал слегка массировать, поглаживать, то надавливая, то едва касаясь, прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе окунуться и без остатка погрузиться в ощущения, вдыхал его запах.

На душе стало спокойно и тихо, как давным-давно. Хорошо и легко. Стоять бы так вечность, просто забыть обо всём, не возвращаться в мир за пределами комнаты и не пускать его сюда, отгородиться ото всех и вся. Чтобы только они вдвоём.

— Я так скучал, — прошептал Тони, и Стив почувствовал, как по ткани на плече расползается мокрое пятно.

— Знаю, я тоже очень скучал, — ответил он. И не врал. Даже когда злился, когда сбегал из дома, когда… всегда скучал, сам не понимал этого, не замечал, как сердце ноет и болит, рвётся домой, к Тони, заглушал его порывы, обманывал и обманывался, а оно всё равно тянулось туда, к своему человеку, к правильному человеку.

Правду говорят, что сердце не обманешь. Оно знает, что ему нужно, и как ни ври, как ни заговаривай, его не проведёшь. Оно как птица певчая, что в клетке — не перестанет биться, не перестанет бороться и, как только покажется, что сдалась и смирилась, лишь с новой силой начнёт рваться на волю.

— Я кушать хочу, — тихо сказал Тони, и Стив улыбнулся. Как же ему этого не хватало — обычных домашних будней без суеты и спешки.

— Приготовить омлет? Или, может, что-то ещё?

— Омлет, — ответил Тони. — Только… чуть позже, ладно?

Стив только кивнул и крепче его обнял.

***

Он боялся, что завтрак пройдёт в напряжённом молчании, но всё было совсем не так. Напряжение ещё не до конца развеялось, но они разговаривали. О мелочах, работе, событиях в мире и всякой ерунде. И Стив даже не думал, что когда-нибудь всё снова может быть вот так: улыбки, пересечение взглядов, мимолётные касания. Ему-то казалось, что им с Тони это больше не дано.

Стив никогда не был так рад, что ошибался, и всё смотрел-смотрел-смотрел на Тони, впитывал его образ, словно старался насытиться им, наверстать за все дни и месяцы. И всё равно казалось мало. Да и можно разве утолить эту жажду? С Тони всегда было так: много и в то же время мало, что хотелось снова и снова.

Когда с завтраком было покончено и посуда вымыта, Стив нерешительно встал у стола, всё ещё продолжая вытирать тарелку, и рассеянно ждал действий Тони. Он не знал, что делать дальше, а магия между ними словно начала рассеиваться. И лишь бы не потерять это чувство, сохранить его ещё немного, он спросил:

— Есть какие-то планы? А то мы могли бы…

— Вообще-то есть, да, — отрезал Тони. — Я долго об этом думал и, мне кажется, готов рассказать всё Роуди и Пеппер. Думаю, самое время. — Он посмотрел на Стива, будто ища поддержки и одобрения, и Стив, отложив тарелку, сел рядом.

— Ты уверен? — Он нашёл руки Тони и сжал в своих ладонях. — То есть, по-моему, это правильно, но ты правда готов? Не обязательно торопиться и делать это прямо сейчас.

— Я уже ни в чём не уверен, но… А когда ещё, Стив? Я и так тянул. Больше некуда. — Тони пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд. Он устал, сейчас Стив заметил. Устал скрывать болезнь, прятаться за маской сильного и счастливого человека, держаться и вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. Видимо, вчерашний вечер дал ему понять, что можно иногда давать слабину, можно дать волю эмоциям, можно порой жалеть себя, потому что это нормально. И Стив знал, как это важно — принять свои слабости, признать, что за фасадом бесстрашного героя прячется простой человек.

— Ладно. Хочешь сделать это сегодня? — Тони кивнул. — Мне остаться или?..

— Нет. Спасибо, но я должен сам.

Стив крепче сжал его ладони. Он не обижался, просто не имел права, да и не мог. Не за что обижаться. Тони и правда должен сделать это без него, потому что сейчас это между ним и Пеппер с Роуди, и Стив там будет лишним. И, возможно, ещё он боялся увидеть осуждение в их глазах, неприязнь, может, даже ненависть. В конце концов, пусть они и заслуженны, встретиться с этим лицом к лицу неприятно. К тому же Стиву тоже предстоял важный разговор, который нельзя было откладывать. Он должен поговорить с ней и объясниться. Всё же игнорировать её неправильно, ведь её вины не было.

— Да, ты прав, — выдохнул он и огладил запястья Тони. — Тогда я уеду, чтобы не мешать. Всё равно мне нужно на базу. — Тони напрягся. Стив увидел, как его глаза остекленели, и только через секунду понял: тот мог подумать, что Стив поедет к ней. То есть на деле так оно и было, но Тони мог подумать, что он поедет не за разговором, который оборвёт всё между ними, а за тем, за чем ездил раньше. Мысленно Стив обозвал себя идиотом и добавил: — Поговорю с Фьюри, чтобы отменил все мои миссии. Да и вообще, наверное, попрошу бессрочный отпуск.

Об этом Стив думал ещё вечером, когда Тони уже уснул на его плече. Конечно, Фьюри будет рвать и метать, долго упрямиться и говорить, как Стив незаменим и что никто лучше не справится. Но Стиву стало плевать. Даже если от этих миссий будет зависеть безопасность мира. Его мир рушился — это важно.

— Тебе придётся его долго уговаривать, — усмехнулся Тони. Он опустил голову и разглядывал их переплетённые пальцы.

— Ничего, я справлюсь.

***

Он в самом деле справился. Фьюри долго не сдавался, но в какой-то момент замолчал и посмотрел одним глазом так пристально и внимательно, что Стив начал чувствовать себя неуютно, из последних сил не отводя взгляд, после вздохнул и махнул рукой.

— Чёрт с тобой, Роджерс. Будет тебе отпуск, — выдохнул Фьюри и поднялся с кресла. — Но могу я узнать причину, по которой он тебе понадобился. Помнится, недавно, когда я предложил тебе передохнуть немного, ты лишь отмахнулся.

Стив на секунду завис под тяжёлым взглядом. Он не собирался, разумеется, рассказывать о Тони, потому что тот был бы против, но казалось, что Фьюри это и не нужно, что он уже всё знает и просто хочет убедиться или, скорее, загнать Стива в угол.

— Я… Это личное, директор, — уклончиво ответил Стив и улыбнулся пустой улыбкой, дав понять, что разговор окончен. Фьюри на это ухмыльнулся и кивнул на выход, и Стив, как и подобает солдату, быстро покинул кабинет. Он уважал Фьюри и даже восхищался в какой-то степени его умением управлять практически миром, контролировать любую мелочь, но в то же время недолюбливал. Тот был не просто шпионом до мозга костей, как Наташа или Клинт, он был кем-то хуже. И это «что-то» в нём пугало и выводило из себя.

Выйдя в коридор, Стив выдохнул почти облегчённо и достал из кармана телефон. Ни сообщений, ни звонков — значит Тони ещё не освободился. Понятное дело, что подобный разговор не мог пройти быстро и наверняка ещё долго продлится, но Стив хотел домой, к Тони. Это было почти как в начале их отношений, когда они не могли оторваться друг от друга, только теперь иначе. Теперь каждый день на счету. И к этой мысли вряд ли получится привыкнуть.

— Стив! — Её голос, как пощёчина, оглушил и заставил оцепенеть. То ли в страхе, то ли в растерянности. Она подошла ближе и коснулась плеча. На её губах играла лёгкая улыбка, а глаза лучились светом, но теперь он не манил. Стив отстранился от прикосновения и сделал шаг назад. — Эй, что с тобой? Ты какой-то… — Она замолчала, словно подбирая слова, и, так и не подобрав, продолжила: — Почему ты не перезвонил? Я оставила кучу сообщений…

Дальше Стив не слышал. От её назойливого щебетания хотелось спрятаться как можно скорее и дальше. Заглушив растущее раздражение, он прокашлялся и повернулся к ней лицом, встречаясь с возмущённым невниманием взглядом.

— Мне нужно кое о чём с тобой поговорить, но не здесь, — проигнорировал её вопросы Стив. Заметив промелькнувшее на её лице непонимание, добавил: — Это важно.

Она нахмурилась и, Стив поблагодарил Одина, молча кивнула, кажется, догадываясь, к чему всё ведёт.

Так же без истерик она его выслушала, только иногда в её глазах проскальзывала то обида, то усмешка. Будто слова Стива о том, что всё между ними — это большая ошибка, что он любит Тони, что хочет сохранить их брак и наладить отношения, вызывали у неё веселье. Злое и нехорошее, отчаянное. А под конец разговора, точнее исповеди вперемешку с извинениями Стив увидел нечто другое. Злорадство или… Он не мог понять, но она словно говорила: «Ну-ну, я посмотрю, как ты всё наладишь и исправишь». Перед тем как развернуться и гордо удалиться, она всё же сказала:

— Что ж, было весело. Удачи тебе, Роджерс. — Хмыкнула и, сощурившись, ядовито бросила: — Но, если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Стив мог бы кинуть вслед, что это не понадобится, что он больше так не поступит, но не хотел унижаться, да и поддаваться на очевидную провокацию тоже. Под звук удаляющихся шагов он лишь пытался понять, как за всей внешней добротой, нежностью и лаской проглядел в ней эту мерзкую черту. Ответ, неприятный, но правдивый, нашёлся сразу, но зацикливаться на этом Стив не хотел. Он ещё успеет увязнуть в чувстве вины и самоуничтожении, сейчас же он хотел скорее увидеть Тони и взять его за руку.

Он ещё некоторое время болтался по базе. Зашёл к Клинту, как раз когда тот гонял новобранцев, перебросился с ним парой фраз и немного понаблюдал за тренировкой. Встретился в кафетерии с Наташей, которая только прибыла с задания. Она, узнав, что Стив взял отпуск, вздёрнула бровь и хмыкнула, но никак не прокомментировала, лишь пожелала удачи и передала привет Тони. Но Стив знал: она если не знает всё, то догадывается. Это Клинт не обращал внимания на какие-то жесты, интонацию и сигналы, по которым шпион узнавал всё, что хотел. Не потому, что был плохим шпионом, просто Клинт был из тех, кто «выключал» этот режим в обычной жизни. Но Наташа была другой. Она, казалось, пропиталась этой сущностью насквозь, срослась с ней. Её нельзя было обхитрить или обмануть, нельзя было даже умолчать о чём-то, что хотелось скрыть. Поэтому Стив только поблагодарил и как можно скорее покинул кафе. Тем более что от Тони пришло сообщение.

Недалеко от дома он остановился и зашёл в магазинчик. Хотел взять вина и чего-нибудь из тех вредных вкусностей, с которыми раньше они проводили вечера, но вовремя осёкся. О нынешнем питании Тони Стив ничего не знал, но вряд ли при болезнях сердца можно пить алкоголь и есть жирную солёную пищу, поэтому наполнил тележку фруктами, разными йогуртами и соками.

У самой кассы в вазонах стояли букеты — простые ромашки и кустовые гвоздички. Рука сама потянулась за одним, самым симпатичным и пышным. Наверное, это глупо. И, возможно, выглядит как дешёвое извинение. Но Стиву просто хотелось сделать Тони приятно и подарить для улыбки.

И Тони действительно улыбнулся. Не широко и солнечно, как хотелось бы, но даже лёгкая и немного усталая его улыбка заставила сердце Стива ёкнуть и ускориться.

Они провели вечер за просмотром какой-то старой чёрно-белой комедии. В сюжет и происходящее на экране Стив не вникал, да и не хотел. Всё, о чём он мог думать, — это Тони, сидящий рядом, тепло его тела и запах. Он так давно этого не ощущал — обыкновенного присутствия, что теперь это казалось нереальным. Тело едва не искрилось от внутреннего напряжения и волнения, под кожей зудело от желания прикоснуться, хотя бы обнять. Прошлой ночи было ужасно мало, да и прошла так сумбурно от избытка эмоций, что Стиву она казалась нереальной или будто была давным-давно.

Но напирать и тем самым спугнуть Тони не хотелось больше. И Стив просто наслаждался тем, что есть, и ждал первых шагов от Тони. Под конец фильма тот начал клевать носом и несколько раз засыпал, а Стив из последних сил держался, лишь бы, как раньше, не взять его на руки и не отнести в спальню. Возможно, в этом и не было ничего ужасного, и Тони не стал бы ругаться, но было ли у Стива на это право? Гадать и задаваться вопросами легче, но бесполезно, и, чтобы не терзать себя сомнениями, он тихо позвал:

— Тони? — Тот промычал в ответ, но не проснулся. — Тони, давай пойдём спать. Я тебя отнесу, ладно?

Тони что-то невнятно пробубнил и повалился на Стива. Стив улыбнулся, нежно провёл по его щеке, убрал прядку, упавшую на лоб, и притянул его к себе, заставляя опереться на своё плечо. Подхватил на руки, отмечая, что Тони стал намного легче, чем он помнил. Отмахнувшись, он сосредоточился лишь на том, чтобы как можно аккуратнее донести Тони до кровати. Он и так устал за последние дни, не хотелось нарушать хрупкий сон.

Он прошёл половину пути до комнаты, как Тони заёрзал, шумно задышал, как от кошмара. Уткнулся носом в шею и обвил руками Стива, прижимаясь как можно ближе и стискивая руки сильнее. Сквозь сон он вполголоса выдохнул:

— Только не отпускай.


	6. Chapter 6

В этот раз Стив проснулся первым. Тони на его плече тихо сопел и иногда дёргался, сжимая в пальцах ткань футболки. В эти моменты Стив обнимал его крепче и нежно гладил по голове, и тот успокаивался, его дыхание выравнивалось, а пальцы расслаблялись.

Думать о том, что уже через несколько месяцев это изменится, не хотелось. Одна мысль о том, что Тони не будет рядом, что его _совсем_ не будет, заставляла сердце сбиваться с ритма. Ноги холодели, а желудок смерзался в тугой ком. И это даже хуже, чем чувствовать, как ледяная вода окружает, забирая в смертельные объятия, как лёгкие сжимаются, а всё тело прошибает насквозь, как кости выкручивает от холода, ощущать ещё теплющимся сознанием, как кровь в венах застывает и мышцы каменеют.

Только сейчас его настигло осознание — реальное осознание, — что их с Тони «долго и счастливо» не только оказалось не таким счастливым, как они мечтали, но и заканчивалось. А оставшегося времени едва хватит на извинения и прощание.

Но этого так мало! Так мало!..

Тони под боком снова заворочался и застонал, и Стив заметил, что сжал его слишком сильно. Он тут же ослабил хватку, и Тони с громким вздохом перевернулся на другой бок, укутываясь в одеяло с головой — лишь тёмная макушка выглядывала.

Стив тихонько приблизился и склонился над ним, трепетно перебирая волосы. Поцеловал в затылок и некоторое время просто лежал, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Глубоко вдыхал запах его кожи, смешавшийся с почти выветрившимся ароматом одеколона и лосьона после бритья. Поглаживал спину и плечи, помня, что Тони это любит. А в груди горело огнём. И до одури, до крика хотелось стиснуть его в объятиях, раствориться и растворить в себе, не отпускать никуда и никогда. Укрыть собой от мира, защитить от жестокости и несправедливости, спрятать ото всех горестей и боли. Он не был готов потерять Тони. И не будет готов. Ни сейчас, ни потом. И это так эгоистично и подло, ведь несколько дней назад он думал — желал и ждал момента, когда уйдёт.

Он ужасный человек и не достоин даже находиться рядом с Тони. И почему тот до сих пор не прогнал его взашей, не выпнул из дома и своей жизни? Неужели только из-за страха остаться одному? Нет-нет-нет. Тони его любил и любит до сих пор. Любит же?

Голова шла кругом. От неотпускающей вины, от стыда, от страха, от переполняющей нежности. Лишь бы отвлечься и ненароком не разбудить Тони, Стив аккуратно поднялся и вышел из комнаты, направляясь в гостевую, где жил последнее время. Ему нужно было привести себя в чувство, и холодный душ обычно в такие моменты отлично помогал. А Тони пусть ещё поспит. Не хватало, чтобы он проснулся от шума. Он и так, по словам Джарвиса, в последнее время плохо спал: кошмары и приступы из-за них, точнее из-за страха и ужаса, который во время них испытывал Тони.

Наскоро ополоснувшись, Стив пошёл на кухню и принялся готовить завтрак. Диета Тони оказалась строгой настолько, что он даже растерялся, поэтому решил не рисковать, остановившись на овсянке и белковом омлете с овощами.

Каша томилась в кастрюле, овощи — на пару, пока Стив взбивал белки с молоком и слушал Джарвиса, перечислявшего перечень разрешённых Тони продуктов. Список был недлинным. И даже Стив, привыкший питаться правильно, был поражён. Тони же, наверное, с ума сходил, особенно от того, что под запретом оказался кофе и фаст-фуд. Раньше ведь он только ими практически и питался, а теперь пришлось привыкать к чаю, который Тони с трудом терпел, и кашам с лёгкими супами.

За готовкой тяжёлые мысли отошли на задний план, и от этого дышалось легче. Но Стив не представлял, каково будет вечером, перед сном, в те самые моменты, когда разум скопом одолевает всё, что гложет и тревожит. Наверное, он свихнётся. Ещё страшнее было представить, как Тони с этим справляется. Или не справляется.

Духовка со звонким звуком выключилась — омлет был готов, и Стив, мотнув головой, надел прихватку и вынул форму. Поставил её на стол, накрыл крышкой и укутал полотенцем, чтобы омлет не остыл. Проверил кашу, попробовал на соль. Включил чайник и насыпал в заварочник зелёный чай.

Простые действия требовали сосредоточенности, и это успокаивало. А когда Джарвис запустил на голографическом экране выпуск новостей, Стив окончательно расслабился и, сев за стол, принялся ждать Тони. Тот пришёл спустя несколько минут, помятый, заспанный и взъерошенный, как воробей. На его щеке отпечатались следы от подушки, а в уголках глаз ещё виднелись остатки сна, но в глазах не было и капли усталости, только спокойствие и умиротворённость.

— Доброе утро, — не смог сдержать улыбки Стив, видя Тони отдохнувшим и полным сил. — Будешь есть?

Тони кивнул и хотел что-то ответить, но начал зевать. Стив тихо рассмеялся и принялся раскладывать по тарелкам кашу.

— Я тут подумал, может, сходим прогуляться? — спросил он, когда они закончили завтракать и пили чай. — В парк, например. Покормим уток и просто подышим свежим воздухом. Можно даже лодку взять напрокат. Что скажешь?

Тони молча смотрел на него некоторое время то ли испуганно, то ли растерянно — Стив так и не мог разобрать. Он понимал, что это был рискованный шаг и Тони может не согласиться — ещё слишком рано, но надеялся и точно не ожидал такой реакции. Кружка в руках грозилась треснуть — так сильно он её сжимал — и чуть ли не со скрипом проехалась по столу, когда Тони согласно качнул головой:

— Почему бы и нет. — Он улыбнулся уголком губ и добавил: — Тем более погода отличная. Джарвис?

— Да, сэр. Согласно прогнозу, сегодня будет ясно и безветренно. Прекрасный день для прогулок.

Стив на мгновение завис и только во все глаза смотрел на Тони, пока тот не нахмурился; после встрепенулся и облегчённо выдохнул.

— Тогда я загружу посуду в посудомойку, и идём собираться? — Тони сощурился и внимательно посмотрел на него, и Стив смутился, не зная, как реагировать, и не понимая, что сказал не так. Он заёрзал на стуле и теребил несчастную кружку.

— Ты, знаешь, какой-то… — Тони хмыкнул и поджал губы, выдохнул и пожал плечами: — Не важно. Раз уж ты убираешь посуду, то я пойду одеваться.

Он поднялся из-за стола, оставив Стива в недоумении.

***

Взятая напрокат лодка чуть скрипела в местах, где крепились вёсла, и пахла солью и водорослями, что казалось странным, ведь в парке все водоёмы были пресноводными. Но Стив решил не зацикливаться на этом. Дождался, пока Тони усядется, и веслом оттолкнул лодку от берега.

Погода и правда стояла чудесная. Стив боялся, что на воде будет ветренно и Тони замёрзнет, поэтому даже прихватил тонкую куртку. Но ветра не было, а от пруда поднималась лёгкая приятная прохлада.

Весь путь они молчали. Стив чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Тони и порой мимолётно позволял себе посмотреть в ответ. Тони не осуждал, только будто изучал. Совсем как на первых свиданиях. От этого бросало в жар, но Стив упрямо грёб дальше, пока не достиг середины пруда и не остановился. В этот момент Тони подался вперёд, чуть вытянув руку, и замер совсем близко. Дыхание сбилось, глаза широко распахнулись, и Стив только глотал воздух урывками, заворожённо смотря на Тони, переводя взгляд с его губ на глаза.

— У тебя тут… — Тони усмехнулся, запустил пальцы ему в волосы и отстранился, держа в руках «вертолётик» клёна. На крошечную долю секунды Стив почувствовал разочарование. Ему так хотелось снова ощутить губы Тони, вспомнить, как это — целовать его, теряться в поцелуе, задыхаться от нехватки воздуха и избытка эмоций. Но всё правильно. Тони нужно время, чтобы снова доверять, чтобы снова открыться и двигаться вперёд. И даже если этого самого времени у них осталось мало, торопить события нельзя. Он не должен позволять эгоизму брать верх.

— Спасибо. — Стив благодарно и искренне улыбнулся. Тони кивнул и отвёл взгляд. И, возможно, Стиву лишь померещилось, но его щёки чуть зарумянились. — Кажется, покормить уток не получится, — сменил он тему. — Видимо, мы их распугали.

Тони огляделся, его взгляд остановился где-то за спиной Стива, и на губах появилась улыбка:

— Всё-таки не всех. — Стив обернулся. И правда, к ним с выводком утят подплывала утка, что-то гогоча, будто призывая деток поторопиться и не отставать. — Она, наверное, привыкла, что их тут подкармливают. Совсем не боится, — с лёгким удивлением заметил Тони. Маленькая стая подплыла ближе и теперь крутилась у правого борта лодки. Тони достал из кармана пакетик со специальным кормом, открыл его и высыпал немного на воду, наблюдая, как утята начинают есть. Он довольно и широко улыбался, совсем как ребёнок, его глаза горели восторгом и радостью, и иногда он тихонько посмеивался, ругал утёнка, который расталкивал своих братьев, или подбадривал другого, послабее, насыпая ему отдельную порцию, разговаривал с ними так, словно они его могли понять.

Стив не мог оторвать взгляда. Тони был таким… красивым и живым, лучился изнутри светом. От этого сбивалось дыхание, а кончики пальцев онемели и дрожали от желания запечатлеть его такого на бумаге. Пожалуй, это Стив и сделает.

— Не хочешь сам? — спросил Тони, протягивая ему корм. Стив расслышал не сразу, теряясь в его ставших на солнце почти золотыми глазах.

— Эм, да, — с запозданием ответил он и протянул ладонь, — конечно.

Тони коснулся его руки — Стив задержал дыхание, боясь сделать что-то не так, — и, поддерживая её, отсыпал корма. Он мог бы просто передать пакетик, думал Стив, но не стал, а решил вот так, и, возможно, это что-то значит.

Сердце заполошно стучало, щёки и грудь горели. Он едва находил силы дышать и наблюдал, как пальцы Тони с лёгкостью и аккуратностью порхали над его ладонью. Это гипнотизировало, заставляя все мысли разом испариться. Но Тони отстранился.

Ладонь Стива осиротела.

Сглотнув, он вдохнул, несколько раз моргнул и повернулся к уткам, которые с ожиданием смотрели на них.

Корм закончился быстро. И Стив корил себя, что не взял несколько пакетиков. Для уток это, наверное, даже к лучшему — всё-таки перекрамливать их нельзя, иначе совсем разленятся и перестанут искать себе пропитание самостоятельно. Но он хотел бы продлить нахождение тут, наедине, вдали от людей, как можно дольше, даже если от этого немного пострадают утки.

Боже, какой же он… «Придурок», — подсказал внутренний голос. Спорить с ним Стив и не думал.

— Ты не устал? — спросил он, когда они сошли на берег и вернули лодку. — Мы могли бы прогуляться ещё немного, если, конечно, ты захочешь.

Он смотрел, наверное, тем самым взглядом, который Тони называл «взглядом потерявшегося лабрадора», потому что тот закатил глаза и, еле сдерживая смех, сказал:

— Это запрещённый приём, Роджерс. И ты это знаешь. — Покачал головой и всё же рассмеялся. — Чёрт с тобой, ладно. В конце концов, день в самом деле хороший, можно и погулять. Только я бы перекусил.

От радости Стив чуть не подпрыгнул.

— Хорошо. А перекусить мы можем… — Он осёкся, вспомнив, что купить, как раньше, парочку хот-догов или бургеров не получится. — Тут наверняка много кафешек, уверен, там можно выбрать что-нибудь…

Тони громко вздохнул, не раздражённо, а, скорее, устало:

— Пойдём. По дороге разберёмся.

***

В кафе неподалёку оказалось вегетарианское меню, поэтому Тони мог поесть нормально, а не давиться каким-то мерзким салатом. Они наскоро перекусили, не задерживаясь дольше необходимого, и Стив немного был этому рад. В замкнутом пространстве небольшого кафе молчание между ними становилось невыносимым и давило на плечи почти осязаемым грузом. И казалось, что все смотрят на них, все знают, что у них случилось, и тихо за спиной осуждают, кидая косые взгляды. На улице было иначе: легче и спокойнее, несмотря на вечно спешащих прохожих и шум машин.

Они шли не торопясь, снова свернули в парк, где под тенью деревьев не так пекло, а от земли поднималась приятная прохлада. Тони снял солнцезащитные очки и иногда, когда всё же проворный луч солнца пробивался сквозь листву, щурился и смешно морщил нос. И в один момент Стив всё же не удержался, и тихий смешок сорвался с губ. Тони тут же остановился и повернулся лицом.

— Увидел что-то смешное? — поинтересовался он не грубо, но с вызовом.

— Скорее, забавное и милое, — игриво сказал Стив, смотря с озорной улыбкой. Тони несколько раз потерянно моргнул и молчал, словно не зная, что ответить, а Стив не собирался отступать. — Тебя, если конкретнее.

— То есть я, по-твоему, забавный? — теперь уже с заметным раздражением спросил он.

— И милый, — кивнул Стив и сделал шаг вперёд, оказываясь ближе. — И очень красивый. Особенно сейчас. — Тони открыл рот и тут же закрыл, его щёки покраснели, а взгляд растерянно забегал. И Стив решил действовать дальше, к тому же… — Видимо, это судьба, — усмехнулся он, снимая с его волос листок.

Теперь они стояли совсем близко, разделяя воздух на двоих. И Стив мог бы просто наклониться, коснуться губ Тони, скрадывая желанный поцелуй. Но не имел права. Не ему было решать, можно или нельзя, а только Тони. И Стив покорно ждал его решения.

— Стив… — выдохнул Тони и, приподнявшись на носках, подался вперёд. От своего имени, сказанного шёпотом, отчаянно и почти обречённо, от взгляда, полного мольбы и тоски, свело горло, и едва не вырвался такой же отчаянный крик. Стив мягко обхватил его лицо ладонями и, склонившись, коснулся его губ. Этого хватило, чтобы сердце пропустило удар и замерло.

Сладко, как же было сладко. И голова кружилась от одного только вкуса чужих губ. В груди что-то загнанно трепыхалось — может, сама душа — и рвалось на волю. Кожа горела от каждого мимолётного прикосновения, а когда чужие пальцы царапали шею и плечи, цеплялись, впивались — плавилась и почти искрилась, покрываясь мурашками.

— Я люблю тебя, — словно в бреду прошептал Тони. И Стив ощутил влагу на его щеках. Отстранился, попытался заглянуть в глаза, которые Тони крепко зажмурил.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Тони. — Большими пальцами он смахнул слёзы с его щёк и поцеловал в лоб, притянул к себе и крепко обнял. Тони в его руках рвано дышал и подрагивал, и Стив снова прижался губами к его макушке. — Я люблю тебя. Люблю, Тони.

***

Домой они пришли уставшие и вымотанные, но это была хорошая усталость.

Стив почти сразу же намеревался пойти на кухню и приготовить ужин, но Тони его остановил, сказав, что Джарвис возьмёт всё на себя и закажет еду из ресторана. Уж он точно тщательно проверит меню и выберет то, что можно. И Стив довольно согласился.

Не то чтобы ему не нравилось готовить, тем более готовить для Тони, но всё случившееся в парке, это волшебство ещё витало в воздухе каждый раз, когда они смотрели друг на друга, касались или просто были рядом, и Стиву не хотелось упускать ни секунды.

В спальне они просто завалились на кровать и некоторое время лежали в тишине, лишь кончики их пальцев соприкасались. Заказ должны были доставить через полчаса, так что можно было отдохнуть.

— Стив, — нарушил молчание Тони и приподнялся на локте. Стив моментально открыл глаза и повернулся к нему. — Я хотел… Можешь мне кое-что обещать?

— Конечно, — ответит Стив, даже не нуждаясь с объяснениях. Он сделает всё, о чём Тони попросит, и выполнит любое обещание.

— Обещай, что не станешь бездумно рисковать и лезть на рожон на миссиях, когда меня… когда меня не станет.

Стив напрягся и резко выпрямился. В груди вмиг похолодело. Он открыл рот, собираясь как-то возразить, сказать, что не нужно просить о таком и вообще заводить подобные разговоры, но Тони поднял ладонь, прося промолчать, и продолжил:

— Не перебивай, пожалуйста. Это ещё не всё. — Он прокашлялся. — Ты молод, Стив, и у тебя вся жизнь впереди. Не ставь на себе крест. Может, тебе будет казаться, что это невозможно или что ты не должен быть больше счастлив, но это не так. Ты ещё сможешь быть счастлив. Сможешь найти себе кого-нибудь и…

— Тони, не надо, прекрати, — всё же перебил Стив. Сердце бешено стучало. Его трясло, как от холода, и челюсть едва двигалась, но пусть через силу, но он должен был остановить это разговор. — Я не буду никого искать, слышишь? Зачем вообще ты начал? Это просто глупо. Я… Всё, хватит, — резко отрезал он и встал с кровати. — Я не буду никого искать, потому что мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен, ты понял? И не будет нужен. Боже…

— Ну да, — поднялся Тони и зло рассмеялся. Стив напрягся, предчувствуя нехорошее. — Что-то похожее от тебя я, кажется, уже слышал. А потом оказалось, что ты регулярно потрахиваешь эту…

— Так вот в чём дело?! — вскипел Стив. Он знал, что виноват, что за это нет ему прощения, но и терпеть нападки, терпеть, что его будут в это тыкать носом, не собирался. Если они хотят всё исправить, начать с чистого листа — а иначе Стив не понимал, почему Тони не прогнал его, — то вспоминать об этом просто низко. Да, Стив не святой, и измену ему ничем не искупить, но указывать на это сейчас, приплетать к каждой ссоре и использовать против? Какой тогда смысл двигаться дальше? — Ты теперь будешь мне это всю жизнь вспоминать, да?

Тони оторопел, отшатнулся, в следующую секунду его лицо стало непроницаемым, пустым.

— Нет, — глухо произнёс он. — Не всю. Тебе недолго осталось терпеть.

Стив оглох, ослеп и онемел разом. Тело не слушалось, отказывалось хоть как-то реагировать и двигаться. И он мог только наблюдать словно со стороны, как Тони развернулся и вышел из комнаты, закрывая дверь.


	7. Chapter 7

Тони заперся в мастерской. Это было в какой-то мере ожидаемо, ведь он всегда сбегал туда, когда они ссорились или ругались, и не выходил оттуда днями. И обычно Стив пережидал эти дни, давал Тони остыть и успокоиться, периодически оставляя у порога поднос с едой и кофе.

Но сейчас всё не было обычным: ни ссора, ни дни. И Стив не мог наверняка знать, что Тони, как всегда раньше, просто устанет бастовать и посреди ночи юркнет рядом под одеяло, тяжело вздыхая и ворча под нос. Да и терять эти несколько дней…

Поэтому Стив сидел под дверью мастерской.

— Тони, прости меня… — Он оперся спиной о стену и повернул голову к двери, словно мог видеть сквозь неё. — Я не хотел тебя упрекать и… Я просто взорвался. Это не оправдание, знаю, и ты имеешь полное право не доверять мне и моим словам. То, что я сделал, как облажался — такое не забывают и не прощают. Просто я не хочу об этом вспоминать. Не потому, что стыдно или противно — мне стыдно и противно от себя каждую минуту, — просто я не хочу ругаться, не хочу ссориться, не хочу вспоминать плохое и жить им, не хочу, чтобы мы провели это время — _наше_ время, — крича и сидя по разным комнатам.

Стив знал, что его слышат. Даже если Тони включил звукоизоляцию, даже если он там слушал любимую музыку на большой громкости, Джарвис передал обращение, пусть и, возможно, недолюбливал Стива сейчас.

Некоторое время стояла напряжённая тишина. Стив ждал ответа, какого угодно, опустив голову на колени, еле дышал, боясь за шумом дыхания прослушать шорох за дверью, и старался не сойти с ума. Неопределённость убивала. Ещё хуже было осознавать, что снова сам всё испортил.

За дверью послышался шум, как будто Тони встал с пола. После с мягким шуршанием открылась дверь. Стив поднял голову. Тони, уставший, сгорбленный, стоял над ним и смотрел сверху-вниз надломленным взглядом, громко выдохнул и опустился рядом, касаясь бедра Стива. Ещё раз тяжело вздохнул и, переплетая пальцы с чужими, опустил голову Стиву на плечо.

— Я тоже виноват, — тихо сказал он. Стив хотел возразить, но Тони сжал пальцы сильнее и продолжил: — Не должен был говорить всё то, что сказал, не должен был попрекать и заставлять тебя чувствовать вину только из-за того, что я… — Он замолчал и усмехнулся: — Мы с тобой такие идиоты, Стив. Всё просрали и похерили.

— Думаю, всё же я в большей степени, — грустно улыбнулся Стив, ткнувшись носом в тёмную макушку.

— Ну… я ведь видел, чувствовал, как мы отдаляемся, и ничего не сделал. Думал, всё само наладится, а оно вон как получилось. И теперь мы здесь. — Тони вдруг рассмеялся и, отстранившись, посмотрел на Стива. — Знаешь, кажется, это самая короткая ссора в нашей жизни. Прямо-таки рекорд.

Стив немного растерялся от резкой смены настроения, но улыбка Тони, его хриплый смех, морщинки в уголках глаз и ямочки на щеках, блеск глаз — и внезапно дышать стало в разы легче.

— Точно. Раньше у нас на это уходили минимум сутки.

Целыми сутками они тогда не виделись, не разговаривали, не спешили мириться. Целыми сутками злились друг на друга, упрямились сделать первый шаг, ожидая его от другого. Целыми сутками игнорировали друг друга, скучали и всё равно продолжали стоять на своём. Если бы они тогда знали…

— Столько дней потратили на глупые ссоры без причины, — с тоской сказал Тони. — Сейчас хотя бы несколько этих дней…

Стив крепче сжал его ладонь и притянул Тони к себе, обнимая, обвивая руками, впиваясь пальцами в плечи. Горло словно сжала чья-то железная хватка, перекрывая воздух, и глаза щипало от слёз, которые Стив из последних сил пытался удержать. Он не должен показывать слабину, он должен оставаться сильным, потому что Тони сейчас это нужно — опора и поддержка.

Он с трудом сглотнул и тихо спросил:

— Неужели нет никакого способа?.. Лечения или…

— Стив. — Тони отстранился и посмотрел на него. — По-твоему, я об этом не думал, не пытался что-то придумать? Но неизлечимые болезни потому так и называются, что… В моём случае можно только сдерживать её, насколько возможно.

Подспудно Стив всё это понимал и знал. Тони не был из числа тех людей, которые просто сдаются и плывут по течению, даже не пытаясь что-то изменить. И то, что он смирился с неизбежностью своей смерти, значило лишь одно — выхода и правда нет. Но признаваться себе в этом так не хотелось, что Стив позволил надежде, крохотному её огоньку поселиться в сердце. И теперь, после слов Тони, всё падало куда-то в пропасть.

— А пересадка?.. — не сдавался Стив. — Ведь можно…

— Да, можно, — кивнул Тони. — Но ты думал, сколько людей в очереди на получение донорского сердца? Это же не почка, или лёгкое, или печень в конце концов. Сердце забирают только у погибшего человека, Стив. Люди годами ждут, а у меня нет столько времени. Я не хочу тешить пустыми надеждами, — с горечью сказал он, — ни себя, ни тебя, ни остальных.

— Но ты ведь Тони Старк, чёрт возьми! — дрожащим голосом произнёс Стив. — Железный Человек! Неужели это не имеет значения?..

Он не готов смириться, не готов… Истерика, или что-то похожее на неё, подкралась незаметно. Дышать получалось через раз, грудь будто придавило каменной глыбой, и Стив смотрел на Тони с надеждой, боясь услышать ответ.

— Скажи, что ты это несерьёзно, — покачал головой Тони, его взгляд сквозил неверием, а голос — поражением. — Да, я могу заплатить, и уже завтра мне сделают операцию, но, Стив… Ты должен понимать, что это неправильно. Как я могу лишать кого-то шанса на жизнь? Как я могу считать свою жизнь ценнее чьё-то ещё? Может, я отберу сердце у матери, дети которой станут сиротами, или у подростка, у которого жизнь только начинается? — В его глазах стояли слёзы, голос срывался и скакал, но он продолжал: — Я хочу жить, хочу! Но как я смогу жить, зная, что отобрал эту жизнь у кого-то другого?

Тони замолчал, тяжело дыша, казался вымотанным и истощённым. От прежней улыбки не осталось и следа, лицо исказилось болью, и он прижал ладонь к груди.

— Тони?.. — Стив моментально вскинулся, забыв обо всём.

— Всё нормально. — Тони поднялся, придерживаясь за стену. — Просто аритмия, ничего… серьёзного. Можешь принести таблетки и воду? Они в мастерской, Джарвис подскажет, — попросил он и откинул голову, немного ударяясь затылком.

— Да-да, сейчас.

Таблетки лежали в аптечке на рабочем столе. Схватив те, которые назвал Джарвис, Стив наполнил стакан водой из кулера и вернулся в коридор. Тони стоял так же, глубоко дышал, прикрыв глаза. Услышав Стива, он повернулся, взял протянутый блистер, быстро выдавил таблетку и проглотил.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть. — Стив подошёл ближе. — Давай я тебя отнесу в спальню.

— Я и сам дойду, — возразил Тони и с упрямством посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ещё немного постою и…

— Тони. Я знаю, что ты не принцесса, знаю, что ты и сам дойдёшь, просто позволь помочь.

Тони ещё некоторое время продолжал буравить его взглядом, но потом кивнул.

— Только не урони, принц Стивен, — усмехнулся он, когда Стив легко и аккуратно поднял его на руки. Стив только улыбнулся и понёс его в комнату.

Тони уснул почти сразу же, хотя и ворчал, что совсем не устал. Стив покачал головой и накрыл его одеялом, после зашторил окна, чтобы свет не мешал, и, тихонько прикрыв дверь, вышел.

Его слова о болезни и том, что лечения нет, крутились в голове снова и снова. И если Тони смог принять неизбежное, то Стив нет. Возможно, это глупое упрямство, привычка не сдаваться до последнего сейчас сыграют лишь против него и, как говорил Тони, заставят поверить в ложные надежды. Пусть. Хоть кто-то из них двоих должен верить. К тому же это Тони всегда был человеком разума, тем, кто полагается лишь на доводы логики. Стив всегда жил по зову сердца, которое сейчас просило не отступать.

Именно поэтому он взял телефон и, набрав номер, слушал гудки.

— Привет, Стив, — раздалось наконец.

— Брюс, мы можем увидеться? Желательно сегодня, — немного резче, чем хотел, произнёс Стив и, чтобы смягчить ситуацию, добавил: — Это важно.

— Да, конечно, — растерянно ответил Брюс. — Мне приехать в Башню, или на базу, или?..

— Нет, лучше где-нибудь в другом месте. — Стив повернулся к двери в спальню. — Где тебе удобнее. Я подъеду, только назови место.

Они договорились встретиться в кафе в центре. Стив с трудом уговорил Джарвиса не говорить Тони, куда именно он пошёл, и только после этого поехал к месту встречи. Брюс уже был там, сидел за столиком в дальнем углу и что-то читал на планшете. Заметив Стива, он махнул рукой и отложил планшет в сторону.

— Что случилось? — спросил он прямо. — Это связано с Тони?

— Ты… — Стив ошеломлённо и недоверчиво посмотрел на него. — Ты знаешь?..

— Что Тони болен? Да, — выдохнул Брюс и снял очки, растирая переносицу. — Догадывался. Около месяца или полутора назад он расспрашивал про кардиомиопатию, задавал кучу вопросов, а когда я спросил, зачем ему это, только отмахнулся. Тут, знаешь ли, не нужно много ума, чтобы заподозрить.

— И ты ничего не сделал? — с укором произнёс Стив и подался вперёд, ладонями ударяя по столу. В груди клокотало от злости. Как Брюс мог так поступить? Стив бы понял, будь это Наташа, например. Хотя нет, не понял бы. Тони ведь не чужой, не посторонний, чтобы просто выкинуть из головы новость о его болезни.

Стив почувствовал себя почти преданным.

— Слушай, Стив, Тони мой друг, — раздражённо ответил Брюс. — И я люблю его, как друга. Но если бы он хотел моей помощи, то прямо бы об этом попросил. И я бы, разумеется, помог. Но Тони не стал. А ты лучше меня знаешь, что он не любит, когда за его спиной что-то промышляют, даже если это ради него. Так что да, я ничего не стал делать.

Брюс нахмурился и откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестив руки на груди и смотря исподлобья.

— Прости. Я не хотел обидеть, просто… — смущённо сказал Стив, отшатнувшись, как от оплеухи, и взглянул ему в глаза, — растерялся. И, наверное, немного разозлился. — Брюс качнул головой, дав понять, что не обижается, и Стив благодарно улыбнулся.

— А если я попрошу помочь? — после недолгого молчания спросил он. — Пожалуйста, Брюс. Это же Тони. Пожалуйста…

Брюс долго смотрел в ответ, не отводя глаз. Хмурил лоб, сжимал губы, щурился. Всё это время Стив не дышал, крепко сжимал кулаки, и на ладонях отпечатались следы ногтей.

— Стив, — наконец ответил он, — ты же понимаешь, что я не волшебник и изобрести лекарство от болезни, с которой борются много лет, вряд ли смогу. Точнее, скорее всего, не смогу.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Стив. Сердце болезненно сжалось и рухнуло в желудок. Это не мог быть конец, нет. Только не сейчас. Ему нужна надежда. Ему нужен шанс, пусть призрачный и крохотный, но шанс на хороший исход. — Попробуй, Брюс. Прошу, спаси его. Я уверен, что если кто и сможет, то только ты — один из гениальнейших людей, которых я знаю. К тому же больше мне просить некого.

— Ты совсем не давишь. Ни капли, — фыркнул Брюс с сарказмом и продолжил: — Я попытаюсь. Но не обещаю, что получится, — добавил он уже серьёзно.

— Спасибо, — благодарно произнёс Стив, с трудом скрывая улыбку.

***

Месяц спустя Брюс так и не получил положительных результатов. Были сдвиги и кое-какие успехи, но в глобальном смысле его работа стояла на месте. И теперь Стив начал понимать Тони и его нежелание искать и пробовать новые способы лечения: разочаровываться больно. Каждый раз, когда Брюс звонил или оставлял сообщение, он думал, что в этот раз у него точно всё получилось, что наверняка так и есть, иначе и быть не могло. А потом Стив отвечал на звонок и читал сообщение, и надежды, дерзкие мечты, которые успело нарисовать воображение, рассыпались прахом о реальность.

Ещё больнее становилось оттого, что у них с Тони всё было хорошо, если такое в принципе возможно в их случае. Периодически случались стычки, но серьёзных ссор они больше не допускали. А осознать, что скоро этому придёт конец, казалось нереальным.

И Стив заставлял себя не думать об этом, сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, на Тони, тем более приближалась годовщина их свадьбы. Но мысли о том, что это их последняя годовщина, что на следующей уже не будет Тони, проскальзывали, как бы ни пытался Стив их прогнать.

Он готовился к этому дню основательно, начал ещё за неделю составлять меню, что оказалось довольно сложно. Хотелось удивить Тони, приготовить нечто особенное и вкусное, но и нарушить диету он не мог, потому пришлось подключить Джарвиса. Долго думал, где провести вечер, потому что на кухне не хотелось, как и в гостиной. Они и так там чуть ли не целые сутки проводят, а особенный день нужно провести в особенном месте. На крыше, например. К тому же Джарвис, тщательно изучив прогноз погоды, дал добро и заказал цветы и всё, что было нужно, чтобы украсить это место.

В день годовщины Стив проснулся рано даже для себя, тихо и стараясь не разбудить Тони, встал с кровати и пошёл на крышу готовиться. Надул шарики, развесил гирлянды, сервировал стол и расставил свечи. После, узнав от Джарвиса, что Тони не проснулся, спустился в гостевую комнату, куда ещё вчера отнёс брюки и рубашку. Принял душ и оделся, брызнув на шею и запястья одеколон, который ещё давно подарил Тони. И сел ждать его пробуждения.

Нервы с каждой минутой всё сильнее скручивало в тугой узел. Стив теребил рукава и пуговицы рубашки, а когда чуть не оторвал одну, начал отбивать пальцами нервный ритм. Не отвлекали даже новости и канал о животных. И, когда наконец Джарвис сообщил, что Тони проснулся, резко подскочил и взял букет любимых Тони подсолнухов, выходя из комнаты. Подошёл к спальне и открыл дверь. На пороге стоял Тони, в пижаме, заспанный и лохматый. Он казался растерянным и даже немного испуганным, перевёл взгляд со Стива на цветы и обратно.

— С годовщиной, Тони, — улыбнулся Стив и протянул букет.

Тони медленно кивнул и взял цветы, взглянул на них и, посмотрев на Стива, мотнул головой. Улыбнулся и шагнул вперёд, оказываясь почти вплотную к Стиву.

— Спасибо. И тебя с годовщиной. — Он усмехнулся и добавил: — Кажется, я одет не по дресс-коду.

— Ничего страшного, — склонился Стив, обхватывая его лицо ладонями. — Фейс-контроля всё равно не будет. Но, если хочешь, можешь переодеться. Чуть позже. — И поцеловал.

Букет Тони кинул, кажется, на комод и, поднявшись на носки, обвил руками плечи Стива, углубляя поцелуй.


	8. Chapter 8

Стив не мог оторваться от губ Тони, сладких, мягких, манящих и опьяняющих. Ему казалось мало, хотелось больше и дольше, не отстраняться никогда и всё тонуть и тонуть. Голова кружилась от того, как Тони отвечал, отзывался на любое движение, заставлял кожу плавиться от прикосновений, сердце трепетать и загнанно биться в груди. Губы горели, и каждый укус, даже самый нежный, вызывал дрожь.

Низ живота начало сводить от возбуждения, пока ещё лёгкого и ненавязчивого, которое медленно разгоралось и обещало стать настоящим пожаром, если не остановиться. И Стив не хотел останавливаться, потому что соскучился по близости с Тони, изголодался по его телу, но сейчас это было бы неправильно. С трудом он отстранился и открыл глаза.

Губы Тони всё ещё были приоткрыты, дыхание шумно срывалось с них, и Стив, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться, снова склонился к нему и замер в нескольких миллиметрах. Они соприкасались лбами. Дыхание смешивалось. Тони иногда подавался вперёд, слепо и лениво ловил его губы своими, пальцами перебирал волосы на затылке и щекотал шею.

— Ты ведь что-то запланировал, да? — едва слышно прошептал он и наконец посмотрел на Стива, немного отдаляясь. Стив заметил в его глазах толику сожаления.

— Накрыл стол на крыше, — ответил он, обводя его губы, скулы, подбородок, ероша и без того взлохмаченные волосы. — Если ты никуда не хочешь, мы можем остаться…

— Я хочу, — перебил Тони и улыбнулся, — очень. И в то же время хочу быть здесь. Все мы порой бываем нелогичными. — Он тихо рассмеялся и быстро поцеловал Стива. — Дай мне привести себя в приличный вид, и я весь твой.

— Ты и так прекрасен, — ответил Стив и потянулся за губами Тони, желая продлить мимолётный поцелуй. Тони снова засмеялся, уже громче, и покачал головой, накрывая губы Стива ладонью.

— Я в пижаме, Стив, и ещё даже не успел причесаться. А ты накрыл стол на крыше и оделся так, будто собрался в дорогущий ресторан. Я просто не имею права оставаться в том виде, в каком сейчас. Я быстро, — подмигнул он и, совсем отстранившись, пошёл в ванную.

Стив ещё некоторое время смотрел ему вслед и глупо улыбался, после, отойдя от наваждения, взял букет и пошёл на кухню, чтобы поставить его в вазу.

Они поднялись на крышу спустя полчаса. Отчего-то хотелось прикрыть глаза Тони и позволить ему взглянуть, только когда они окажутся у самого стола, но Стив подавил это желание и просто сжал его руку. Все плохие мысли он также отбросил в сторону, сосредоточившись лишь на них двоих. Это их день, и он ничему и никому не позволит его омрачить.

— Ого, — поражённо выдохнул Тони. Его глаза светились радостью, губы расплылись в широкой счастливой улыбке, которую уже так давно не видел Стив, и весь он лучился изнутри сумасшедшей, бешеной энергией, как и раньше. — И когда ты всё только успел?

— Я просто встал чуть раньше, — улыбнулся Стив. В глазах Тони промелькнула тоска, едва заметная, и сердце сбилось с восторженного ритма.

— Спасибо. — Тони прижался к плечу Стива на секунду, а после с озорной ухмылкой спросил: — Мы так и будем смотреть или всё же?..

— Прости, — очнулся Стив, прогоняя грусть, которая, как паразит, поселилась в мыслях и пыталась захватить разум целиком, подчинить его себе. Он отстранился и, прочистив горло, галантно поклонился, протянув ладонь. — Разрешите ли вы провести вас к столу?

Тони рассмеялся, до морщинок в уголках глаз, и вложил руку в протянутую ладонь.

— Я сегодня всецело в вашей власти.

Они провели там несколько часов. Разговаривали, шутили, смеялись, дурачились. Делали всё то, что делают на свиданиях, и это казалось почти чудом, чем-то волшебным и нереальным. Смотря на Тони, видя, как он наслаждается, как он счастлив, Стив понимал — он снова влюбляется. Он никогда не думал, что подобное возможно, что можно заново узнавать и проникаться светлым и нежным трепетом к тому, кого уже любишь. Но это происходило здесь и сейчас, и Стив мог только целиком отдаться этому чувству. Даже если оно потом растерзает его душу в клочья.

Когда солнце уже начало опускаться, Джарвис тактично заметил, что скоро, возможно, начнётся гроза, и Стив резко поднялся из-за стола. Он не хотел, чтобы всё заканчивалось так рано, но, раз уж остановить грозу не в силах никто, он не собирался упускать возможность сделать этот день ещё прекраснее. Тони удивлённо наблюдал, как он подошёл и, встав рядом, спросил:

— Не откажешь мне в танце? — Несколько секунд он не отвечал, растерянно переводя взгляд с глаз Стива на его руку, и Стив уже думал, что ему откажут. Но ладонь Тони уверенно легла поверх его ладони.

Они отошли от стола, и музыка, которая до этого играла тихо и едва слышно, сменилась и стала громче. Тони узнал её — Стив видел это в его повлажневших глазах — и судорожно вздохнул. Крепче впился пальцами и позволил Стиву вести, мягко кладя руку ему на плечо.

Звуки фортепиано, как весенний ветер, такие же лёгкие и летящие, окружили их, мягко обволакивая. Простая поначалу, мелодия становилась всё глубже, быстрее, переливаясь горной рекой. Казалось, стоит лишь прикрыть глаза — окажешься в старой сказке, где деревья оживают, а животные могут разговаривать, где всегда светло и добро побеждает зло. Но Стиву эта сказка была не нужна — лишь карие глаза и любимая улыбка, которые способны осветить любой день. Ему бы лишь Тони рядом, чтобы можно было взять его за руку, чтобы проснуться и сразу же его увидеть. А всё остальное — мелочи. Но в их сказке счастливому финалу, видимо, не суждено случиться.

И Стив пытался не думать об этом сейчас, хотя бы не в тот момент, пока они с Тони танцевали под ту же музыку, что и на свадьбе, не думать, что это их последний танец, что уже завтра, возможно, для них не наступит. Но это так трудно. И слёзы не удержать. И он мог только крепче обнять Тони, который с печальной улыбкой стёр его слёзы и положил голову ему на плечо.

— Этот день ещё наш, — шепнул он Стиву в шею. Стив кивнул и прижался губами к его виску. Тони прав — этот день принадлежал им двоим. Как и ночь.

Он не помнил, когда музыка смолкла и как они после добрались до спальни. Всё, что он помнил, — отзывающееся на каждое прикосновение тело Тони, вкус его губ, жар и дрожь, сладкие стоны и бессвязный шёпот, тихие мольбы и просьбы, которые тонули в поцелуях.

***

Стив проснулся. В комнате было темно, небо за окном ещё даже не начало светлеть. В груди нехорошо сжалось, и он повернулся к Тони, но того не оказалось — только откинутое в сторону одеяло и смятая подушка. Тревога пронзила сердце. Он рывком подскочил с кровати и, глядя на дверь ванной, позвал:

— Тони? — Никто не ответил. Вдруг с ним что-то?.. — Джарвис, Тони в порядке?

— Его показания в пределах нормы, — моментально отозвался тот, и Стив, облегчённо выдохнув, вышел из комнаты, пытаясь снова начать дышать спокойно. Даже если с Тони ничего не случилось, он не стал бы без причины уходить, тем более посреди ночи, поэтому Стив шёл в сторону лифта: если куда Тони и мог пойти, то в мастерскую. Но в коридоре он замер, услышав со стороны кухни странный звук, который не мог разобрать, и быстрым шагом направился туда.

Тони он заметил не сразу. Тот сидел молча у окна, подтянув колени к груди. И только когда он всхлипнул и дёрнул плечами, Стив понял — он плакал. Не как в фильмах, смотря на дождь за окном, пока слёзы красиво катятся по щекам аккуратными дорожками. Тони крупно дрожал, глотал ртом воздух, а потом сразу же закрывал его ладонями, лишь бы не издать ни звука. Сжимал голову руками, запускал пальцы в волосы, раскачивался взад-вперёд, горбился, почти сворачиваясь в клубок, бился лбом о стекло и остервенело стирал слёзы с лица.

Видеть его таким сломленным и разбитым было страшно. И этот страх заполонил всё внутри, сковывая в тиски и заставляя сгорать от бессилия.

Возможно, стоило дать ему выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции, выплакаться, но Стив не мог стоять в стороне и просто смотреть. От этого что-то в груди рассыпалось на куски, а этого себе он позволить не мог. Не чувствуя пола под ногами, он вмиг оказался перед Тони, опустился на пол и обнял его. Тот сначала дёрнулся почти испуганно, попытался оттолкнуть и отвернуться, ведь Тони никому не показывал слабость, не показывал, что и он человек, который чувствует. Но Стив его не отпускал, прижав к себе лишь крепче, дав понять, что он не уйдёт. И Тони прильнул к нему, утыкаясь носом ему в грудь.

— Я не хочу, Стив, не хочу… — хриплым голосом шептал он, дыша через раз, и царапал ткань футболки. Грудь сдавило от безысходности и отчаяния. — Не хочу… Почему я? Почему… почему сейчас? Неужели я заслужил? Неужели?.. Это нечестно. Несправедливо, — захлёбывался он словами. А Стив молчал. Не знал, что сказать, как утешить, какие слова подобрать, и только поглаживал его спину и целовал макушку, глотая слёзы. — Я боюсь, Стив. Я так боюсь…

— Знаю, Тони, — тихо ответил он, найдя силы хоть что-то произнести. — Я рядом, я всегда рядом.

Тони успокоился не сразу, но спустя некоторое время, убаюканный в руках Стива, он уснул, иногда судорожно вздыхая. За окном начало светать, и Стив только сейчас позволил себе, наконец, заплакать. Хотелось зверем кричать, но он тихо, чтобы не разбудить Тони, продолжал крепко его обнимать и прижимался к виску губами, сильно, до хруста, сжимал челюсть, лишь бы не позволить и звуку вырваться, жмурился до белых кругов перед глазами и кусал щёку изнутри, стараясь успокоиться. Это нечестно, крутилось с мыслях. Несправедливо. И Тони не заслуживал такой судьбы. Если кто и заслужил, то только он, Стив.

Тони вздрогнул, и Стив, в последний раз глубоко вздохнув, встал в пола, подняв его на руки, и понёс в спальню. Аккуратно положил его на кровать, укрыл одеялом и, оставив лёгкий поцелуй на щеке, вышел из комнаты, сжимая в руках телефон. В коридоре уже механически набрал номер Брюса и ждал ответа. Было рано, и наверняка тот спал, но Стив не мог ждать, у него не было времени. У Тони не было времени.

— Да, слушаю, — заспанным голосом ответил Брюс.

— Извини, что разбудил, но это срочно. Я могу приехать к тебе сейчас?

— Э-э, — протянул Брюс, послышался шорох, — да, да, конечно.

— Спасибо. — Стив сжал телефон до треска, отключился и пошёл переодеваться.

В лаборатории Брюса был беспорядок, тот, что Тони называл творческим, и Стив несколько секунд искал на столе свободное место, чтобы поставить коробку пончиков и чай, которые купил по дороге в качестве извинения за очень ранний визит. Сам Брюс выглядел помятым, но раздражения на его лице Стив не заметил.

— Есть успехи? — прямо спросил он. Понимал, что будь действительно стоящий результат, Брюс уже давно сообщил бы, но всё равно смотрел с надеждой. Брюс только устало вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Незначительные. То есть для научного мира это прогресс, и через года два-три, возможно, удастся разработать лекарство, но сейчас… — Он пожал плечами. — Прости, я знаю, что ты ждал другого ответа. Боюсь, единственные вариант для Тони — это пересадка. Хотя, учитывая его нынешнее состояние…

— Он говорил, что не хочет отнимать чей-то шанс на жизнь, — перебил Стив и осёкся. Эта мысль однажды уже посещала, но тогда проскочила так быстро, что он и ухватиться на неё не успел, но сейчас… — А если… если пересадить моё сердце? Брюс, если…

— Стив, — отрезал Брюс и поражённо смотрел на него, но Стив, окрылённый возможным спасением, продолжал говорить, и потому он повторил уже громче: — Стив! Это не выход.

— Но почему? — почти кричал он. Брюс поднял ладонь, просив о молчании:

— Во-первых, Тони тебе этого не простит. И мне тоже. Во-вторых… — Он развёл руками и, смотря так, словно извинялся заранее, продолжил: — Стив, ты представляешь, что значит пересадка органов? Думаешь, всё так просто? Чтобы операция прошла успешно, органы должны быть совместимы, а реципиент потом всю жизнь сидит на иммунодепрессантах, а это значит, что любая инфекция и болезнь, даже не слишком серьёзная, может стать угрозой. И всё равно есть риск отторжения. А твой организм изменён сывороткой. И сердце в том числе. Я даже представить не могу, какие могут быть последствия, и тем более дать гарантий. — Он закончил и грузно опустился на стул. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь его спасти. Я тоже хочу. Но мы, увы, не всесильны.

Повисла гнетущая тишина. Все его слова были правильными, и да, Тони бы не простил, но… Стиву была нужна надежда. Он едва дышал, будто забыл, что это нужно и как вообще это делать. Руки и ноги стали ледяными, и воздух словно сгустился, давил неподъёмной глыбой на плечи.

— А сыворотка?.. — Мысль ещё не успела до конца оформиться, но он уцепился за неё, безумную, возможно, глупую и дурацкую. — Попробуй создать сыворотку.

— Ты же шутишь, да? — Брюс поднял голову и поправил очки, будто надеялся, что ему показалось и вот сейчас он рассмотрит получше и уверится в этом. — Ты не шутишь, — покачал он головой. — Тебе напомнить, чем всё закончилось в прошлый раз? Или лучше зелёный парень напомнит? Вдруг я убью Тони? Вдруг он станет ещё одним Халком или кем хуже?

— Я помню, я всё понимаю, Брюс, но ведь… — Стив подошёл к нему и, опустившись на корточки, вцепился в плечи. — В этот раз у тебя есть я и моя кровь. Ты только скажи, сколько тебе нужно. Да хоть всю бери, Брюс! Прошу…

Тот смотрел долго и внимательно, словно в уме взвешивал все «за» и «против». И время растянулось в вечность. Стив думал, что Брюс откажется, и не смог бы винить его за это решение. Он имел полное право отказаться, в конце концов. И да, перспектива того, что Тони может стать Халком, пугала, но… но он хотя бы будет жив. А с остальным они разберутся. Да и Стив верил Брюсу, верил, что он в этот раз не ошибётся.

— Вся кровь не понадобится, хватит и пары пробирок, — ответил наконец он. Стив неверяще замер, а когда понял, что это согласие, едва не задушил его в объятиях, вовремя спохватившись. — Но предупреждаю сразу, — выставил Брюс указательный палец, — ты не будешь меня торопить и позволишь провести все нужные тесты. Если с Тони что-то случится, я…

— Хорошо, разумеется. Я понимаю, — широко улыбнулся Стив и, сняв куртку, закатал рукав рубашки.

***

Неделя пролетела так быстро, что Стив её почти и не заметил. Слишком быстро. Неумолимо и беспощадно.

После той ночи Тони подкосило, его словно разом лишили всех сил, выкачали свет, оставив лишь бледную тень его прошлого. Он начал плохо спать, приступы мерцательной аритмии находили внезапно и без причин. Таблетки справлялись всё хуже и хуже, и пришлось перейти на инъекции. Стив понимал, что это значит, понимал, что рано или поздно это должно было произойти, и всё равно оказался не готов. Видеть, как Тони всего за несколько дней побледнел, осунулся, померк, было выше его сил и причиняло почти физическую боль. Каждый приступ, каждый болезненный стон он переживал на себе, и сердце будто резали на куски.

А Тони, словно чувствуя, с печальной улыбкой и тоской во взгляде просил делать вид, что всё хорошо. Разве мог Стив отказать?

И сейчас с той же улыбкой он просил приготовить на завтрак блинчики.

— Ты же лучше меня знаешь, что тебе их нельзя, — с сожалением сказал Стив, ласково поглаживая его запястье.

— Не думаю, что от парочки мне станет хуже, — усмехнулся Тони. Невысказанное «ещё хуже» повисло между ними, и Стив мог только согласно кивнуть. — Хорошо, — довольно улыбнулся он. — Я пока полежу немного, ладно?

— Конечно. — Стив поцеловал его в лоб и накрыл пледом, когда он лёг на диван в гостиной, после направляясь на кухню и несколько раз оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть, словно без этого Тони внезапно исчезнет, раствориться. На кухне включил плиту, поставил сковороду, наливая в неё масла, и начал замешивать тесто. Руки тряслись, мука рассыпалась по столу, и Стив отставил миску в сторону, обессиленно опираясь на столешницу, и прикрыл глаза. Ощущение беспомощности разрывало изнутри. Он не мог ничего сделать, не мог помочь и хоть как-то облегчить мучения Тони, забрать его боль. Только наблюдать, как он медленно и в то же время невыносимо быстро угасал.

Может, это его наказание, и Стив бы смирился с этим, но Тони?.. Почему Тони должен страдать за его ошибки? Тряхнув головой, Стив оттолкнулся от стола и снова принялся за готовку. Он не имел права сдаваться, не имел права опускать руки и раскисать.

На раскалённой сковороде с шипением растекалась первая лужица теста, когда в кармане зазвонил телефон. Увидев имя на экране, Стив чуть не уронил лопатку, но вовремя взял себя в руки.

— Брюс? — сорвалось пропитанное надеждой с губ дыхание.

— Получилось, Стив! — громко прозвучало из динамика, и сердце замерло. Неужели всё ещё наладится? Неужели?.. — Нужно дополнительно провести кое-какие тесты, чтобы знать наверняка. Это займёт несколько дней, но я думаю, что сыворотка готова. Стив?

— Я… я… — заикаясь ответил он, не находя слов. Слёзы жгли глаза, но он улыбался. — Спасибо. Спасибо, Брюс, без тебя… Ты не представляешь, как я благодарен.

— Не за что, — смущённо сказал он. — Для меня это значит не меньше. Передавай Тони привет.

Звонок прекратился, но Стив продолжал сжимать телефон в руке. В груди что-то распахнулось, и стало легко дышать, словно петля, которая висела на шее и сдавливала с каждым днём всё сильнее, исчезла. Словно мир в одно мгновение обрёл цвет, снова став красочным, полным жизни.

У них с Тони всё будет хорошо.

Не переставая улыбаться, он наскоро пожарил несколько блинов и, заварив чай, пошёл в гостиную.

Нужно рассказать Тони. Он наверно не обрадуется и будет ворчать, возможно, даже ругаться, но Стив готов был выслушать от него что угодно. Если Тони исцелится, а всё остальное неважно. Если он будет жить, ничто другое не имеет значения.

Тихонько поставив поднос на столик, Стив посмотрел на Тони. Тот укутался в плед чуть ли не по самый нос и спал. Не хотелось его будить, особенно когда он и так плохо спал ночью, но Стив не мог ждать, не мог удержаться и начал нежно гладить его лоб и ерошить волосы.

— Тони, — с улыбкой позвал он и аккуратно задел кончик его носа. Тони всегда от этого морщился и фыркал. Но не в этот раз. — Тони? — снова спросил Стив. Радость и предвкушение чего-то нового и прекрасного сменились тревогой. — Ну же, просыпайся.

«Он спит, он просто спит», — повторял про себя Стив, как молитву. Откинул плед и взял Тони за руку, легко пережимая венку на запястье. Ничего.

— Тони, пожалуйста. Проснись… — дрожащим голосом позвал он, но ответом ему была тишина.

 _Эпилог_  
— Сэр, мистер Старк оставил вам видеосообщение. Включить?

«Нет», — чуть не ответил Стив. С похорон прошло лишь два дня. Он не готов, он просто не вынесет, не сможет видеть его лицо, его глаза, слышать его голос, но не мочь прикоснуться и почувствовать его присутствие. Он и так почти с ума сходил каждый день, каждую ночь, каждый час.

Просыпался, а ладонь скользила к той стороне кровати, где спал Тони, но находила лишь холодную простынь. Ложился, а руки тянулись обнять, но хватали лишь воздух. И постоянно казалось, что он в мастерской и вот-вот выйдет, уставший, измотанный, но довольный. Или посреди ночи тихо, стараясь не шуметь, зайдёт в комнату и залезет под одеяло, приникая всем телом.

И руки сводило от желания обнять, прижать к себе и не отпускать. Изнутри душило от жажды услышать живой голос и увидеть карие глаза с золотинкой.

Стив не хотел смотреть это сообщение, потому что Тони там нереальный. Он лишь призрак, до которого никогда не дотянуться. А мучить себя ещё больше… Но и отказаться он не мог и потому лишь кивнул, надеясь, что Джарвис всё поймёт.

— Здравствуй, Стив, — произнёс Тони. Стив отшатнулся, закрыл рот ладонью и зажмурился. Это было слишком. Слишком больно, слишком много всего за раз, и сердце, казалось, не выдержит, разорвётся на части вместе с душой. — Я не знаю, успеем ли мы попрощаться, и просто хочу сказать… Я люблю тебя, Стив.

Стив заставил себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на экран. Тони казался таким настоящим, близким, что Стив сделал шаг прежде, чем понял, что это лишь изображение на экране.

— Люблю, любил и всегда буду любить. Даже несмотря на всё, что между нами было плохого… Ты лучшее, что случалось со мной. Без тебя я бы никогда не узнал, что такое настоящая жизнь. Я жил во мраке, но появился ты и осветил моё существование, дал ему смысл. Спасибо тебе за всё. И… — Он замолчал и усмехнулся: — Обещай мне, что ты будешь счастлив. Ты этого заслуживаешь, что бы ни думал. Прощай, Стив.

Экран померк. Стив подался вперёд, надеясь в последний раз коснуться, и замер. Из горла вырвался истошный крик. Стив осел на пол, не сдерживая горячие слёзы.


End file.
